


||The Hanging Tree|| [Gale Hawthorne × Reader]

by nefelibataaa



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Book 3: Mockingjay, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, F/M, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Victor Gale Hawthorne, Hunger Games Victor Katniss Everdeen, Hunger Games Victor Peeta Mellark, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Movie 4: Mockingjay Part 2, Multi, POV Gale Hawthorne, Reader-Insert, The Hanging Tree (Hunger Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefelibataaa/pseuds/nefelibataaa
Summary: "Maybe I'll be like that man in The Hanging Tree, still waiting for an answer."  His deep grey eyes glow solemnly in the low light.---"Miss Undersee, it's the things we love the most that destroy us." His eyes glint coldly, maliciously.---I jump in front of the whip. "Stop!" I shout, "I'll take the rest of his punishment." Even if it kills me.---Ashes rain down, there's nothing left. District twelve is no more. Tears stream down my face, everything is gone.---it's not just a pin, it's a symbol of hope. The spark to our rebellion.»»---------------------►(Y/n) Undersee, daughter of district twelve's mayor, is one of Katniss's best friends.When Katniss gets reaped, she asks (y/n) and Gale to look after her family.Gale and (y/n) grow close, (y/n) has always had a little crush on the tall stranger), but is it love, she's not quite sure.Love is a strange powerful thing that leaves (y/n) feeling confused.Gale knows what he feels for (y/n) is love, but when will she ever figure it out herself? Or will he forever be waiting for her answer, like the man from the Hanging Tree?»»---------------------►





	1. The Reaping

(your point of view)

I smooth out the skirt of my knee length dress. It's forest green material, soft to the touch.

I put my h/l h/c hair in subtile curls. I attach my aunt's mockingjay pin to the left side of my dress, over my heart.

The gold pin was her district token when she was reaped years ago.

Maysilee Donner, my mother's sister. She was reaped in the 50th Hunger Games, the second Quarter Quell, where they reaped twice as many tributes.

She teamed up with Haymitch Abernathy, but fell to the careers late in the games.

The Capital returned her pin to my mother, as if taunting her of her sister's fate.

My mother then passed it on to me before my first reaping, "for good luck" she said.

The pin means more to me than a good luck token though.

To me it represents my aunt, and her fight though the games.

To me it represents a spark.

A spark of leadership.

A spark of rebellion.

A spark of hope.

I wear her pin with hopes of a future, free from the Capital.

It has proved to be a good luck token as well, in my mother's defense, I haven't been reaped yet.

My name is only in the reaping bowl six times, compared to others that's nothing.

I didn't need to sign up for a tesserae, my father is the mayor of district twelve, we are better off then all of the people in the seam.

There is a soft knock on the back door, it must be Katniss.

Katniss is probably my best friend, we eat lunch together everyday and I tell her everything (even about my tiny crush on Gale).... She is a good listener.

She sells my father wild strawberries she finds on her hunting expeditions, my father loves them.

I open the door to reveal the huntress, and Gale Hawthorne.

Gale Hawthorne, the quiet mysterious boy from the seam. His alluring grey eyes watch me carefully, his dark hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

There is something so... Magnetic about him, I just want to learn more.

Katniss smiles at me, holding a container of strawberries. "Hey y/n, would your dad like any strawberries today?"

She already knows the answer, my dad always wants strawberries.

I smile at her, "of course, come in!"

I let both of them in, and call for my father.

I'm meet with the secretive grey eyes again, a small smile finds its way to his smooth pink lips.

Is it odd that I want to learn more about this stranger.

Katniss sends me a knowing smirk, I'm too distracted to roll my eyes at her.

My dad arrives, pays Katniss for the strawberries, and exchanges some conversation with her.

"Ready for today?" Gale asks me, trying to make small talk as Katniss and my father talk.

"Yeah, I think so." I smile nervously, "my name's only in there six times, I have a good chance of not being chosen."

"Well that's lucky, mine's in 42 times." He says solemnly.

42 times, I can't even imagine.

His eyes meet mine for the third time in the last ten minutes, my e/c eyes say all the things words can't say.

I'm so sorry.

My father and Katniss finish their conversation, I walk her and Gale to the door.

"See you later y/n, I have to go clean up for, you know" Katniss shrugs at the end.

"Yes, happy Hunger Games!" I say sarcastically in a Capital accent.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Gale finishes with a small chuckle.

The two then walk away towards the seam, to get ready for the annual reaping.

Katniss shoves Gale when she thinks she's out of earshot, "you said you were going to do it this time!" She snacks him upside the head.

Gale rubs the back of his head, "next time" he promises.

"Chicken" Katniss taunts, then their voices fade away.

I wonder what that was about?

I go back into the house and wait out the last agonizing hours before the reaping.

»»---------------------►

My dress flats get dusty from my trek to the Justice Building.

My parents are already there, on the stage overlooking the entire production.

My finger is pricked, my blood placed under my name, then I walk to my proper spot. The seventeen-year-old girl section.

Everyone else quickly finds their spots. Katniss's eyes meet mine from her spot in the sixteen-year old girl section. She wears a sky blue dress, her hair up in a braided updo. She gives me a reassuring nod which I return.

Effie Trinket, our district escort, steps on the stage. Every year she wears a different ridiculous outfit. This year's is a powder pink wig, a dark pink dress, and a matching head piece and shoes. Her skin has so much make-up on it, it's starch white.

Capital people are strange.

She taps the microphone twice, a large smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" She says the infamous speech in her foreign Capital accent.

"First off is a treat all the way from the Capital!" She chirps enthusiastically.

Gale catches my eye in the crowd as the video starts.

War, terrible war. We both mouth, then smirk.

This is the video we watch every year, telling us how awful it was that the district's rebelled, telling us that we could end up like district thirteen if we do it again. The video praises the Capital and it's ways. The video praises the Hunger Games.

"Oh I just love that!" Effie says after the video ends.

I roll my eyes, Gale smirks at my reaction.

Then the mayor, my dad, reads the list of district twelve's Victor's. The list is two names long.

Suddenly, Haymitch Abernathy stumbles on stage, obviously drunk.

He flops down in his chair, then gets up and tries to give Effie a hug. She is able to ward him off, and Haymitch falls off the stage.

Two peacekeepers drag him away and Effie resumes, the only evidence of the recent event is her wig knocked askew.

"Now, as always, ladies first!" Her heels click repulsively as she walks over to reap someone's life.

District twelve has only win the games twice. The first Victor is dead, the second just fell off the stage.

There is no way there'll be a victory from twelve this year, unless they're really good.

Effie chooses a slip of crisp white paper from the bowl, she walks back to the microphone and unfolds the slip, agonizingly slow.

The crowd holds it's breath.

My heart hammers rapidly in my chest.

"Primrose Everdeen!" She reads.

Not Prim! Prim would never hurt a fly, she would never survive the games.

After what seems like an eternity, Prim stands up tall and makes her way to the stage.

Then there's a scuffle, Katniss fights against a couple peacekeepers.

"Wait! I volunteer!" She shouts. "I volunteer as tribute!"

District twelve has never had a volunteer.

The peacekeepers stop trying to hold her back, Prim runs to Katniss.

"You can't!" Prim cries.

"Prim, go find mom." Katniss demands.

Prim shakes her head in defiance.

I run over and hold Prim back from Katniss, Gale joins me. Prim struggles against my hold and wails as Katniss walks up the stage steps. Gale picks Prim up and we join Mrs. Everdeen with the other adults at the back.

"And what's your name dear?" Effie asks Katniss, pushing the microphone infront of her.

"Katniss Everdeen" she says flatly.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister!" Effie says, then shoves the microphone back infront of Katniss's face.

"Yes" she says, flatly once again.

"Katniss Everdeen, your female tribute!" Effie chirps excitedly.

Instead of clapping, like Effie expected, everyone stays silent.

I place my right hand over my mockingjay pin, kiss the first three fingers of my left hand and hold them up.

This is an old district gesture, often used at funerals.

It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

Soon everyone has their left hand held up with three fingers too.

"Alright!" Effie interrupts our goodbyes, "now for the boys!" She says, then swiftly plucks a slip from the boys bowl.

The crowd holds it's breath once more.

"Peeta Mellark!" She reads.

Peeta is a friend of mine from town, we've known each other since birth. Our friend, Delly Cartwright, told me he has a little crush on Katniss.

And Katniss told me all about that time in the rain with the bread.

The blond son of the baker takes his place on the stage.

"Shake hands!" Effie tells them.

They look at eachother, tension thick in the air. Finally, Peeta sticks out his hand, Katniss obliges and shakes it.

"There you have it, district twelve's Victor's!" Effie sings.

Katniss and Peeta are then ushered into the Justice Building.

I look at Gale, and he shakes his head.

"She could do it." He says, "she's strong enough, she could do it."

I nod, Katniss can hunt, she knows how to survive in the wild. She could do it.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim make their way towards the Justice Building, as do Mr. And Mrs. Mellark and Peeta's two older brothers.

Gale grabs my arm gently, "we should go say goodbye" he says softly.

"Yeah" I slip my hand into his, for comfort, for him and myself.

The two of us walk to the Justice Building, hand-in-hand, to bid our best friend farewell and good luck.

»»---------------------►


	2. The Pin

(Your Point of View)

Gale and I sit in the small waiting room, just outside of the rooms the tributes are in.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are pulled out of Katniss's room by a peacekeeper, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are pulled out of the room their son is in.

Prim is in tears, I give her and Mrs. Everdeen a quick hug before they leave.

"I'm so sorry" I hug Peeta's father next, his mother, already gone.

"Thank you y/n," he leaves too, with his head down.

Gale and I both walk over the Katniss's door, "one at a time please." The peacekeeper barks.

"Go ahead" I tell Gale, "I'm going to say goodluck to Peeta."

The peacekeeper let's Gale in, then me into Peeta's room.

Peeta looks over, almost surprised to see me.

"Hey Peeta" I give him a hug, which he returns quickly.

"I wasn't expecting you" he says, smiling lightly.

I squeeze his hands, "you think I'd let you go before saying good luck?"

He smirks.

"I believe in you." I tell him, maybe they can figure out a way where they both live...

The peacekeeper opens the door, my time is up.

"Goodluck Peeta." I hug him one last time, then leave the room to bid goodbye to Katniss.

»»---------------------►

The peacekeeper let's me into her room. "You have five minutes." He orders.

I rush to Katniss and hug her.

"You can do it, I know you can." I whisper in her ear.

I wish she and Peeta could make it out, but Katniss has a better chance, and they only allow one victor...

"I'll try" she promises. "Please, I already asked Gale, but could you help him look after my family?" She asks me.

"Of course" I agree.

"And look out for Gale too please?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Give him a chance, keep him company. He has a lot in his plate, he spends so little time making sure he is properly taken care of." Katniss says, worried about her friend.

"Yes, I'll look out for him. I promise." I promise her.

She hugs me again.

"Oh, I want to give you this!" I take my aunt's mockingjay pin of my dress and pin it on Katniss's dress, over her heart.

"It was my aunt's pin, it's a mockingjay. For goodluck. It stands for freedom, defiance, and leadership Katniss. A symbol of our district." I tell her, giving her my pin.

She smiles at me, "thank you. I will wear it with pride."

I hug her one last time, then I'm pulled from the room.

»»---------------------►

Gale is in the waiting room, waiting for me.

Tears brim his eyes, and my own.

Our best friend is going into the Hunger Games, and there's nothing we can do about it.

I hug him, he hugs back tightly, tears slip down our faces.

But we stay strong, because have to.

We have to make sure Katniss's family is fine, see if they get everything they need.

Gale and I have something in common, we both put others needs far before our own.

»»---------------------►

The tribute train leaves the station and everyone makes their way back to their homes.

Gale and I walk to the Everdeen residence. I bring a bouquet of flowers for Mrs. Everdeen, and some candy for Prim.

Gale knocks on their front door softly, Mrs. Everdeen lets us in.

She makes us tea, without saying a word, then we sit at the small table in their kitchen.

Prim comes in and flops on to a chair with a mangy yellow-ish cat.

"I brought these for you" I hand the bouquet to Mrs. Everdeen.

"And these for you, Prim." I hand her the candy.

"Thank you." Says Mrs. Everdeen, and she gets up to put the flowers in a vase.

Prim smiles, "thank you, (y/n)." The cat meows in her arms.

"You don't have to feel obligated to be here." says Mrs. Everdeen.

"Katniss asked us to look after both of you, and we never break a promise." Gale says.

Another thing we have in common, we don't break promises.

"Besides, we want to be here." I tell her, Gale nods in agreement.

Mrs. Everdeen smiles, tears in her eyes. "Thank you both so much, I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have anyone to help us."

Gale offers to cook supper, he and Katniss had hunted earlier and had shot some reasonably large turkeys.

Mrs. Everdeen thanks him again and again. I play with Prim as he cooks.

When he's finished, Mrs. Everdeen asks if we'd like to stay and eat with them. We decline.

"Thank you, but I need to go make my own family dinner. Enjoy though." Gale says, then he hugs them both.

"I have more than enough at home, thank you." I say.

We say goodbye before leaving, the sun, just beginning to dip towards the west.

»»---------------------►

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Gale asks me "we could watch the rest of the reapings at my house."

"Thanks, but I have more than enough at my place." I tell him.

"I insist" he insists.

"Fine", I roll my eyes playfully. "I'm just going to tell my parents where I'm going."

He smiles, "alright, see you soon."

At that he walks towards his house in the seam, and I walk towards mine in town.

»»---------------------►

"There you are! I was starting to get worried!" My mom engulfs me in a hug.

My mom, Malory Undersee.

"I went to see the Everdeens, sorry I didn't tell you first." I tell her where I was.

My mother suffers from severe headaches from the trauma of losing her twin sister. She also suffers major nightmares most nights, but takes medicine to subside the headaches and to put her to sleep. She sleeps most of the time because of them.

My mom and Katniss's mom were best friends along with my aunt Maysilee. Until her death that is.

My mom and I have the same (e/c) eyes, but the resemblance stops there.

She has soft blonde hair, that most townspeople have, whereas I have (h/l) (h/c) hair.

She is so dainty looking, like a China Doll. She looks as if she might break if you say something the wrong way.

She is very beautiful for her age though, probably one of the most beautiful women in district twelve, or Panem for that matter.

She smiles at me sadly, "I'm sorry your friend had to go." She says, clutching my hands in her gentle hold.

That's one thing we don't do in this house, use Hunger Games terms.

Terms like: reaping, tribute, volunteer, or Hunger Games for that matter.

"Is it alright if I go over to a friend's house for dinner? He's also a friend of Katniss, we want to support her." I ask, support meaning watch-the-other -reapings-and-see-who-she's-up-against.

"Sure honey. Did you say he?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

My face heats up, "yes, Gale Hawthorne. He's Katniss's other best friend."

"I know Hazelle Hawthorne, his mother, so that's fine dear." She says, I hug her again.

"Thanks mom. Also, I gave Katniss aunt Maysilee's pin, I hope that's ok. I figured she needed the goodluck more than I do." I tell her.

She smiles, "we could all use a little hope."

»»---------------------►


	3. A Salute To Our Tributes

(Your Point of View)

I stop by the bakery quickly before going to Gale's.

I open the glass door, the bell rings softly. The warm smell of freshly baked bread instantly hits me.

Mr. Mellark busies himself in his work, switching out trays in ovens, restocking shelves.

"Hello." I say, he finally no notices my arrival.

"Oh, hello y/n." He takes out a tray of bread, and puts a new one in the oven.

"I'd like to buy a loaf of bread and a dozen sugar cookies, please." I tell him.

He gives me a slight smile, then gets my order.

I put the money needed on the counter, "don't worry too much about Peeta, he's stronger than you know." I tell him.

He leans over the counter and gives me a warm hug, I hug back comfortingly.

His blue eyes are brimmed with tears. "I hope." He whispers.

»»---------------------►

I knock on the faded red wooden door of the Hawthorne house.

I can hear the sound of children's giggles, and shuffling.

The door opens, a small blonde haired, blue-eyed girl stands smiling.

"Hello!" She says happily.

This must be Gale's little sister.

"Hello!" I say to her, "is Gale home?"

She smiles wider, "yes he is!" She then turns around, "Gale!" She shouts.

Said dark haired male arrives a the door and picks the girl up.

"Welcome, come on in." He gestures for me to come inside.

I step inside and Gale shuts the door behind me, the little girl in his other arm.

"Here, we can go right to the kitchen. Dinner is ready." He says, and leads me through the small hallway to the kitchen.

"So this was the girl you were talking about!" The small girl whispers, rather loudly, to Gale.

"This is my sister Posy," he introduces me to the girl.

Posy clings on to Gale's leg shyly.

I kneel down, "hello Posy, I'm y/n, Gale's friend." I introduce myself to her.

She comes out from her hiding spot to stand in front of me.

She touches my hair and examines my face before turning to Gale again.

"She's really pretty!" She whispers.

Gale's face flushes slightly, I giggle.

"Thank you Posy, you're really pretty too." I tell her, standing up.

I'm then introduced to Gale's two younger brothers, Rory and Vick. They have the same dark hair as Gale, and ash grey eyes.

Then I meet his mom, Hazelle.

I give the bread and cookies to her, and her eyes well at the small act of kindness.

Hazelle's chestnut hair falls over her shoulder as she reaches over to hug me.

"Thank you for being there for him." She whispers, now I know why she's crying. "Katniss was the only one keeping him going, it's nice to know he has someone to fall back on." She pulls back to look at me.

I smile at her, "trust me, he's helping me just as much as I'm helping him."

»»---------------------►

We all take a seat at the small table in the kitchen for supper. Gale had gotten another chair from his room so there is enough for all of us.

Hazelle had made a stew for supper, from a deer Gale had hunted. She also cut up the bread I had bought to eat with it.

The stew is fantastic, I eat it slowly savouring the warmth.

"You're daddy is the mayor, right?" Posy asks me, looking up from her stew.

I smile at the adorable little girl, "yes he is."

Her eyes widen, "so, do you live in a castle?" She asks.

Gale chuckles, "Posy it doesn't work that way."

She looks a little disappointed, "oh." She continues eating her supper.

"The Reapings are on at eight-thirty." Gale tells his mother.

"I'll have the kids in bed by then." Says Hazelle, keeping her eyes on her stew.

I know she doesn't want the kids to have to watch other innocent children being sent to their death.

"Awww." Says Posy, "I wanted to stay up with (y/n)."

I laugh, "I'll be back Posy."

She smiles at this. "Tomorrow?" She asks.

"Tomorrow." I promise.

»»---------------------►

The Reapings start at eight-thirty.

Hazelle had sent the kids to bed earlier. She went with them, she didn't want to watch them.

Gale and I sit in the little couch in their living room. I have my feet pulled up under me, Gale's arm rests behind me.

The Capital logo is shown on screen, the anthem of Panem plays.

"Happy 74th Hunger Games everyone!" Ceasar Flickerman announces. His bright white smile is blinding, his hair is electric blue this year.

"Let's take a look at the twenty-four lucky tributes who get to represent their districts in the games!" He says.

"Lucky." Gale scoffs.

The screen shows district one's reaping, both tributes volunteer of course. The girl is a stupid looking bubbly blonde, her name is Glimmer. They have odd names in one. The boy tribute looks a little more intelligent, he has sandy brown hair and stands with a smirk.

District two's tributes are volunteers as well. The girl volunteers right after they call another's name, her name is Clove and she look kind of terrifying. The boy, Cato, volunteers before their escort can even read the slip of paper in her hands. Cato also looks terrifying, he smirks proudly on the stage.

They show districts three and four, none of them look like a threat to Katniss.

They show districts five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. The only one who looks promising is the girl from five. She has red hair and reminds me of a fox. The look in her eyes is witty and clever, Katniss better be wary of her.

They show district eleven. The girl, Rue, looks to be twelve. She floats to the stage when her name is called, no one volunteers for her.

"She's so little." I mutter, I'm reminded of Prim this morning.

It's so cruel, they send kids in who they know can't survive, just for their entertainment.

The boy from eleven, Thresh, is tall and muscular. He looks as if he could snap someone's head easily with his bare hands, though I can tell by his eyes he's just a scared kid.

Next is district twelve, Effie pulls a slip of paper out of the girl's reaping bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

Katniss jumps out, "I volunteer!"

Gale and I appear on stage, we pull Prim back to her mother.

Then Peeta's name is pulled, he and Katniss shake hands.

"There you have it, district twelve's tributes!" Effie exclaims.

The camera pans out to the crowd, I salute the tributes and the camera zooms in on me.

My eyes meet the camera for a moment, they look as if they're made of fire.

I look absolutely furious with the Capital.

The screen shows Cesar's smiling face again. "Would you look at that! District twelve's first tribute!" He says excitedly.

He is right, this is a new thing for our district.

"All right, that's all the time we have tonight! See you tomorrow for our tribute parade!" The screen shows his face one last time, then the Capital logo, and Panem's anthem. Then the screen goes black.

»»---------------------►


	4. The Girl On Fire

(Gale's point of view)

It's been two days, but it feels like an eternity.

I begin to feel a little overwhelmed, I have to take care of Katniss's family and my own.

Tonight is the tribute parade, and we'll get to see if Katniss has a running chance with sponsors.

(Y/n) and I spend most of the day with the Everdeens.

I go hunting for them and my family while (y/n) helps Mrs. Everdeen with house work, plays with Prim, or runs small errands for them.

The two of us actually make a good team.

We are keeping eachother going in this dark world, where children are sent off to kill eachother.

We have each other's backs, and that's all I need right now.

»»---------------------►

(Y/n) and I make dinner for the Everdeens in silence, until (y/n) speaks up.

"I went to your house the other night for dinner, so I was wondering if you'd like to come and have it at my house tonight?" She asks, her mesmerizing (e/c) eyes meet mine.

I get distracted for a moment, she really is beautiful.

She makes me feel things I've never felt before.

"Gale? We can watch the tribute parade tonight as well." She snaps me out of my trance.

"I'd love to." I answer her previous question.

She smiles, "great, be at my house by 6:30."

»»---------------------►

At 6:00 I started to get ready.

I told my mom that I wouldn't be home for dinner earlier.

She had smirked and asked me if I had a date, I blushed before telling her I was just going to (y/n)'s. She smiled knowingly.

I get dressed at 6:00 into nicer clothes, her family has more money so I would like to look presentable.

I put on a pale blue button up shirt, and my nicer pants and shoes that I wore at the Reaping.

I try to tame my wild hair, combing it, and placing it. It just won't stay.

I decide that it's not that big of a deal, and finally head over to the Undersee house.

I knock on the large sturdy door. A few seconds later a woman with blonde hair and eyes that look like (y/n)'s opens it, she must be her mother.

She beams at me, "come in dear."

I step inside, she shuts the door.

"You must be Gale, right?" She clarifies.

"Yes I am." I say.

She leads me through the house. "I'm Mallory Undersee, (y/n)'s mom, she's told me so much about you."

My face heats up, "she has?" I ask.

Mrs. Undersee nods.

We arrive in a large dinning room. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, the table cloth is snow white, the plates laid out look extremely expensive.

The mayor is already sitting at the end of the table.

"This is Gale Hawthorne, (y/n)'s friend." Mrs. Undersee introduces me to him.

He shakes my hand firmly, "nice to meet you Gale."

"Nice to meet you too sir." I say back.

He smiles, "please, call me Jack."

Mrs. Undersee smiles again, "get comfortable, I'll go get (y/n)."

Then she leaves to get her.

Mayor Undersee, I mean Jack, makes small talk with me while we wait.

Mrs. Undersee comes back quickly with (y/n), who is wearing a soft yellow dress that fits her every curve perfectly.

The two of them whisper loudly in the hall but stop as soon as they reach the door.

"Hey Gale." (Y/n) says, sitting in the spot beside me.

A beautiful smile gracing her face.

Her mom takes a seat across from her, and suddenly another man enters with our food on a cart.

They have servents, I had no idea.

The man places the plates of food infront of us, it's pasta and salad.

"Thank you." I say, as he places my plate infront of me.

He nods curtly, then leaves the room.

It's hard to believe that some people in twelve are starving, and the mayor's family has servants.

"Are you ok?" (Y/n) asks me, whispering.

We do that a lot, ask eachother if we are ok. Katniss used to be the one to ask us, but now that she's gone...

"Yeah." I reply, starting to eat my food.

It is really good.

The mayor talks to his wife as (y/n) and I sit is silence.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. I know her mom is sick doesn't do well most of the time, and Katniss and Peeta are her friends.

She nods, still watching me worriedly.

"I'm fine, trust me." I assure her.

We eat the rest of our meal in silence.

»»---------------------►

We sit in (y/n)'s room to watch the tribute parade, where she has a small sitting room with a projector TV.

She takes a seat on the couch, pulling her feet up under her. She then gestures for me to sit beside her.

"You know, it's really weird..." She says, looking at me as the Capital logo appears on screen. "But I used to like to watch the tribute parade, I always liked the costumes."

I smile at her. "That's not that weird. Every little kid likes costumes."

She smiles too. "I guess, but now I feel weird about it. Because now I know they're just there to beautify the idea of the Hunger Games."

She looks back at the screen, it's light illuminating her (e/c) eyes brightly.

As the tributes roll out on their chariots, through the street to the end for President Snow's speech, I'm not watching the screen.

I watch as (y/n)'s eyes dance in the light. The way her (h/c) hair seems to perfectly fall into place. The way her soft pink lips create a firm line as tributes make their way to death row.

She's so captivating, I probably would have kept watching her, but she snaps me out of my trance suddenly.

"Gale look! They're on fire! They're actually on fire!" She exclaims, pointing to the screen.

I look, and sure enough Katniss and Peeta are on fire.

They are both as radiant as the sun.

They hold hands as their chariot rolls down the street, lifting their hands for all to see.

They're on fire, and burn brightly in the night. The Capital people love it, they scream and cheer loudly.

"They might actually get good sponsors!" (Y/n) says excitedly, sponsors can make or break a tribute.

"They just want a good show. That's all they want." I mutter.

And it's true, all the Capital wants is a show. The whole reason they still have the Hunger Games is because they enjoy the show.

And Katniss has proven to them, that she can give them a show. She has proven herself worthy of sponsors.

Katniss, my best friend, is now the girl on fire.

»»---------------------►


	5. My Hope

(Gale's point of view.)

(Y/n) walks me home after eating dinner and watching the parade.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about the whole servant thing bothering you." She begins, looking into my eyes.

"It disgusts me, actually, that we have servants and there are people starving in the Seam." She says.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I tell her.

She takes my hands, stopping on the side of the street.

Her eyes search mine, "are you actually ok?"

I open my mouth to answer, she cuts me off. "And don't lie to me."

There's no backing out of this one.

I feel tears start to form in my eyes. I told myself I wouldn't break down, but it's too late for that.

"I promised Katniss I would take care of her family, but I need to take care of mine too." Tears slip down my face.

"And I'll be starting work soon too, I'm almost nineteen. And The mines aren't the safest place." I continue.

"I feel like I'm being buried alive in all of this responsibility." I say, (y/n) pulls me in and lets me cry on her shoulder while she rubs my back.

"Hey, we've got eachother, right? I can help out more, with the Everdeens, with your family even." She tells me.

"No, it's fine really, I'm ok." I say, pulling away. I don't need (y/n) to get overwhelmed too.

"No you're not." (Y/n) grabs my hands again. "From now on, we have to promise eachother we'll tell eachother everything alright. Promise?"

"Promise." I assure her.

"Good. No more secrets." She states, we walk the rest of the way to my house without saying a word.

"Goodnight." I say, and start walking to the door.

"Goodnight, Gale." She says, pecking my cheek quickly then turning to walk back to her home.

I blush a deep shade of scarlet.

As I sleep tonight, the only thing I can think of is (y/n).

She is my hope in this dark cruel world.

We are each other's hope at the moment, and that's all I can ever ask for.

»»---------------------►

(your point of view)

"Good morning." I chirp as Gale descends the stairs into the kitchen, where I am making breakfast for his siblings.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, surprised.

I smile at him, "your mom is already gone for work, I'm making breakfast."

I thought I would give Gale a day off, a day where he can just relax.

"What time is it?" He rubs his eyes.

"Almost ten, I let you sleep in." I inform him.

"You don't have to do this." He tells me, walking over to stand beside me.

I smile again, his bed head is adorable. "I know."

"Posy, Rory, Vick!" I call.

They all run into the kitchen from different places in the house and take a seat at the table.

I give them each a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Where did you get the bacon from?" Gale asks.

"My place." I answer.

"(Y/n) you don't need–" he begins, but I cut him off.

"How would you like your eggs?"

He rolls his eyes, but complies. "Over easy, please."

The kids finish quickly, and bring their dishes to the sink, thanking me before running off.

"Here you go." I set Gale's breakfast infront of him.

"Thank you, again." He says, starting to eat.

I start to wash the dishes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks me.

"I did earlier at my house." I glance over at him quickly, then return to the dishes.

He eats the rest quietly.

»»---------------------►

I'm putting away the dishes when he starts to wash his.

"I can get that." I tell him.

"You've already done more than enough, I can wash my own plate." He smiles softly.

It's quiet for a while longer, a comfortable quiet.

"You can go hunt all day today, or just rest if you want. I'm going to bring your brothers and sister over to the Everdeens, so you won't have to worry about them." I tell Gale.

"(Y/n), you're the best." He hugs me tightly.

I hear little feet pad into the kitchen, I let go of Gale to see Posy standing in the doorway.

"When are we going, I want to play with Prim!" She exclaims, running up to me.

I pick her up, "as soon as you guys get dressed." She practically leaps from my arms to get dressed, yelling at her brothers on the way.

I giggle at her actions.

"They really like you." Gale points out.

"They're great! Now, go hunt or relax or whatever you want the do. This is your day to have a break." I tell him.

He smiles widely, "thank you so much, again."

Hopefully he won't feel as overwhelmed after today, I want him to know that he has someone to rely on.

»»---------------------►

I make dinner for the Everdeens before leaving with Posy, Rory, and Vick.

They and Prim had played all day. It was good to see them acting like kids, carefree and happy.

Without a fear of the possibility of them being thrown into the games.

We enter the Hawthorne house, Gale is already home.

And he's made supper.

"How was your day?" He asks me.

"Wonderful." I answer, "yours?"

"Fantastic."

And I know he's not lying this time.

Hazelle walks into the kitchen then, back from work.

"Oh honey, thank you so much for looking after them today!" She wraps her arms around me, engulfing me in a motherly hug.

"Not a problem at all, they are fantastic kids." I tell her.

She gives me a warm smile.

»»---------------------►

Dinner was delicious. I have to admit, Gale is a better cook than I am.

The interviews are in two days, we have a little while until we'll see Katniss.

Then the day after the interviews, the games will begin.

I'm terrified to them, absolutely, completely, and utterly terrified.

I think Gale notices my uneasiness as I put away the dishes, because he just comes up and stands infront of me.

"It'll be alright." He tells me.

He then engulfs me in the warmed most caring hug ever.

And we just stand there in the kitchen, holding eachother tightly.

Holding on to our hope.

»»---------------------►


	6. The Star-Crossed Lovers

(your point of view)

The tributes scores were revealed earlier today, Peeta got an eight, and Katniss got an eleven.

They have a good chance now.

Infact, they have an excellent chance.

Gale and I get comfortable on the couch in my room. This way Gale's family doesn't have to watch, and my family doesn't have to watch.

Gale wraps his arm around me, pulling me close, then he throws a blanket around us.

In the past few days our friendship has grown so much, we're so comfortable being together.

It's nice to be with him, he almost makes me forget about everything bad.

Ceasar Flickerman appears on the screen, as happy as usual, completely brainwashed by the Capital.

"Welcome, welcome!" He booms, "welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!!"

The crowd goes wild, I roll my eyes.

They go through all the tributes, district one all the way through.

Both tributes from two, and the boy from eleven look like they are going to be tough to beat. Even the girl from five looks like she could be competion, she looks very smart.

Finally it's Katniss's turn for her interview.

"You know her as the girl on fire, here she is the beautiful Katniss Everdeen!!!" Ceasar introduces her on stage.

Katniss walks out wearing a long read dress, and looking completely stunned.

She looks gorgeous, but so out of place.

She sits down in the chair beside Ceasar, dazed by the huge crowd.

Ceasar asks her a question, but she's distracted and doesn't hear him.

"What?" Katniss asks.

The crowd laugh, Katniss's face turns red in embarrassment.

I wish I could be there to comfort her.

The rest of her interview is perfect though, she talks about her outfit in the tribute parade, the one on fire.

"... Infact I'm wearing my flames today, would you like to see them?" Katniss asks Ceasar.

"Is it safe?" He jokes.

The crowd laughs again.

"Yes it's safe." Katniss answers.

"Well then, would we like to see them!?" Ceasar asks the crowd happily.

The crowd goes crazy.

Katniss stands up a twirls around, her dress furling our around her lights on fire.

Katniss really is the girl on fire.

The crowd cheers even louder.

She sits back down dizzily with Ceasar's help.

"I think we were all touched when you volunteered for you sister at the Reaping. Weren't we folks!?" He asks the crowd, who cheers in response.

"Did she come to say goodbye at the end?" He asks Katniss.

She nodded.

"And what did you tell her?" Ceasar presses.

"I told her that I'd try to win, for her." Katniss says quietly.

"Indeed you shall." Exclaims Ceaser, he then stands up, as does Katniss.

"Our lovely girl on fire!" Ceasar says one last time, and Katniss leaves the stage.

Now it's Peeta's turn.

"How are you liking the Capital so far?" Ceasar asks him.

"I like it, it's just a bit different." Says Peeta.

"Different? What about it is different?" Ceasar asks him.

He smiles. "While the showers are different here." Peeta tells him.

The crowd laughs as Peeta and Ceasar take turns smelling eachother to see who smells better.

"You're a charming fellow, be there must be some special girl waiting for you at home." Ceasar says.

"We'll there is this one girl." Peeta says, I know exactly who he means.

Ceasar smiles, "when you get back to district twelve a Victor, she'll have to go out with you."

"That won't help in my situation Ceasar, because... Because she came here with me." Peeta says, a hush falls over the crowd.

God, Katniss is going to kill him.

Gale looks at me in confusion. "Did you know?"

"Yep! I knew all along." I answer.

"He's not acting?" Gale asks, I shake my head.

And Peeta's interview also finishes, and then it's just Gale and I sitting on my plush couch.

"I hope Katniss will be ok." Mutters Gale, rubbing his face.

I put an comforting hand on his arm. "She will be. The Capital loves this kind of shit, they'll try to keep Katniss and Peeta alive as long as they can. I can see it now the star-crossed lovers of district twelve."

He looks up at me.

"They just want a good show, remember." I say.

And that's just the honest God damn truth. The Capital doesn't care about anyone, as long as they get a good show.

And the star-crossed lovers, is probably the greatest show they've ever seen.

»»---------------------►


	7. Singing In The Meadow

(your point of view)

Today is the day.

The 74th annual Hunger Games will start today at noon.

As time slowly creeps by, and the sun ascends the sky, it's almost time but I can't seem to find Gale anywhere.

We were supposed to meet to watch the games, but it's seems he's changed his mind.

I go and find Hazelle at her work to ask her if she knows.

"The only other place I can think of is the forest outside the district." Hazelle tells me.

"Thank you." I thank her before leaving. That really should have been the first place I went.

»»---------------------►

I've never been outside district twelve before, but I've watched Katniss and Gale leave hundreds of times.

The supposedly electric fence surrounding the district has been shut off for years. I don't think it's ever been on in my seventeen years of life.

I duck under the barbed wire after looking to make sure no one was watching, not that the people or peacekeepers of district twelve actually care.

There's a path worn into the ground of the forest, probably from Katniss and Gale's years of hunting. I follow it, listening carefully for any sign of Gale.

I come into a clearing, a meadow of a sorts. Forest surrounds the side closest to district twelve, out the other side you can see miles and miles of forest stretching out over the land.

Sitting on the ground in the tall grass overlooking the sprawling forest, is Gale.

"There you are." I say walking towards him.

He looks over at me, a small melancholy smile on his face. "Hey." He says.

"It's almost time, we should head back." I tell him, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder.

Gale takes a deep breath. "I don't want to watch it." He says. "I don't want to watch my best die." He lays back in the grass.

I sit down beside him, and he looks and me quizzically, as if he was expecting me to leave him and go watch anyway.

"I'm staying here with you then." I tell him, laying down on my stomach and propping myself up on one elbow.

"Thank you." Gale whispers, closing his brilliant grey eyes.

I watch him for a moment, his hair ruffles slightly in the breeze, as does mine.

It's so peaceful out here, the only noise is the soft ruffling trees.

Gale still looks tense though, his jaw clenched, his dark eyebrows furrowed.

I pull myself closer to him, our bodies now lay completely side by side, touching ever so slightly.

Slowly I reach my hand up, running my fingers through Gale's tousled dark hair.

He relaxes at my touch, his eyebrows un-furrow, his jaw relaxes. A phantom of a smile dances on his lips.

An we just lay there for a while. Me running my fingers though Gale's hair, him smiling ever so slightly, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

It's just us, connecting on an even deeper level than even words can connect people.

It's such an perfect, raw, intimate moment.

We don't have to say anything, just lie there beside eachother. Listen to eachother's breath. Feel the other's warmth.

Just being there for the other is enough.

It's past noon now, but I don't even notice.

Time means nothing right now, all that matters is Gale.

Then, I do something that surprises myself.

I begin to sing.

It's not a particularly happy song, but Gale doesn't seem to mind. Infact, his smile only grows at the sound of my voice.

It's an old song my mother used to sing to me, an old Seam song her mother used to sing to her.

The song is about waiting for a love that will never come.

It's my favourite song because it's not a happy lie.

And so I sing The Hanging Tree, my voice ringing clear above the slight breeze.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we’d both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

As I finish, Gale opens his eyes to watch me sing the last line.

"You have a lovely voice." He says.

I blush a deep scarlett. "sorry about that, I probably shouldn't ha-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Will you sing again?" Gale asks, siting up slightly.

I smile. "Alright."

And I sing, and I sing, Gale watching me with a smile on his face.

I sing songs about love, songs about life, songs about death, songs about the earth.

I rarely sing infront of people, Gale's one of the first people I have sung infront of outside my family.

Gale lays down again, this time with his head on my lap.

I stroke his hair as I continue to sing.

This is peace. I think.

And I truly believe that there will never be another moment where I feel as whole and content as I do now.

We stay there until the sun starts to dip below the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant shade of orange.

Then we get up, hand in hand, and walk back to district twelve.

Gale kisses my forehead lightly when we arrive at my door step.

"Thank you." He whispers, then hugs me tightly.

I smile against his broad chest.

"Thank you." I say.

Because I truly am thankful for Gale.

He's helping me just as much as I'm helping him.

And today, one day of complete and utter peace for both him and I is all I can ever ask for.

»»---------------------►


	8. Shooting Lessons

(your point of view)

It has been two days since the 74th Hunger Games began, and thankfully Katniss and Peeta are alive so far.

I have faith in them.

It has also been two days since Gale and I shared that special moment in the meadow.

And since then, he's been avoiding everyone. Talking in short sentences. Hunting more often. Being both physically and emotionally distant, to me and his family.

I know how much it hurts having your best friend taken away from you, I had two of them taken away, but that was still no excuse for Gale to ignore me.

He's starting to piss me off.

»»---------------------►

As I wake up on the third day, I finally decide enough is enough.

I'm going to get Gale to talk, no matter what.

I get dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a white camisole, putting boots and a jacket on as I leave my home.

I march over to Gale's house determinedly, knocking on the aged red door firmly.

Gale opens right away, and before he can say anything I speak.

"Teach me to shoot." I tell, not ask, him.

He opens his mouth to say something, probably no, but I continue.

"Your going to teach me to shoot a bow, and we're going to go and get our minds off everything, and you're going to stop ignoring everyone. Alright?" I ask.

He nods, "sure."

I march back down the street, Gale trying to catch up as I reach the fence and duck under it.

"Your eager, aren't you?" He follows under behind.

"So now you talk to me." I grumble.

"I'm just a little stressed right now, that's all." Gale says, reaching for a bow and a quiver of arrows from a hollow tree.

"Well I'm stressed too, but I don't shut all the people who care about me out." I huff, stomping through the woods. I probably just scared off all the animals in a mile radius.

I guess he won't be hunting today.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Gale begins, but I cut him off once more.

"Just teach me how to shoot." I say, I don't want excuses.

"Alright then." He says, passing me the bow.

"Hold your hand firmly here." Gale guides my hand so it holds the bow in in the correct spot comfortably.

My skin tingles at his touch.

"And you'll grab the string with three fingers and pull back to your nose. But first, you need to knock an arrow." He tells me.

He demonstrates quickly for me. Knocking and arrow effortlessly and pulling the string back, aiming for a makeshift target he carved into the tree.

He releases on exhale, and his arrow pierces true, right on the bullseye.

"Ok, your turn." He passes me the bow as if it's the most easiest thing to do in the world.

I hold the bow out like he did. Taking an arrow, I knock it and pull back the string.

I'm about to let go, when Gale says. "Wait."

I freeze, and Gale begins to correct my posture.

Standing behind me, he pushes my arm that holds the bow up a little more.

He eases back my arm holding the string.

He then grabs my hips from behind, turning them with the rest of my body. His fingers brush against a little bit of exposed skin on my hip, sending shivers down my spine.

"Alright, there now you can aim." Gale tells me.

I shake my head to clear my mind, but I can still feel the skin tingling where he touched.

I close my one eye, trying to aim the arrow to hit the target. Without Gale's help holding the string back though, I am unable to hold it all the way to my nose. So, when I release the string, the arrow flies with a twang, and lands imbedded in the ground five feet infront of me.

I huff in annoyance. How did I screw that up!

"Hey, it's fine." Gale says patiently. "Here."

He stands behind me again, this time a lot closer.

My back is pressed against his solid chest as he puts his strong arms around me, putting his large hands around my smaller ones. He guides my hand back with the string, holding his other around my hand holding the bow. His warm breath fans the back of my neck.

I blush profusely at the close contact, then scold myself for doing so. Gale is just my friend, he's just teaching how to shoot, there's not need to get all flustered.

"Ok, we'll let go on three. Alright?" He says. I can feel his chest against my back, rumbling at his words.

"Ok." Answer.

"One, two, three." Gale counts down, and we both release the string.

The arrow pierces the tree this time, not on the target, but at least it hit the tree.

Gale backs up quickly then, "there, you did it. Now try it on your own."

And so I try it on my own, missing the target quite a few times. On my last shot though, the arrow flies and hits the target, not in the middle, but on the target nonetheless.

I laugh. "Ha! I did it!"

Gale gives me a crooked smile. "So you did. Now, you have to collect all the arrows you shot into the forest."

Gale and I search the forest for another hour, finally collecting the entire quiver.

I finally ask the question I was going to ask from the very beginning. "Why are you being distant exactly? And don't even give that crap about 'being stressed'."

He looks at me then, a sad look in his eyes. Then, collapsing in the forest floor against the nearest tree, he begins to sob.

I've seen Gale cry before, but never like this. Never this pained and broken. Never this lost.

He shakes as sobs wrack his body. He takes short strangled breaths. Tears stream down his usually placid face in great pools.

"Oh, Gale." I gasp, crouching down beside him.

I wrap my arms around him tightly, trying to comfort him.

He wraps his strong arms around me, placing his head in the crook of my neck, crying into my shoulder.

It pains me greatly to see him like this. He's usually so strong and intimidating, turns out it's all just a front. Tears form in my own eyes as I hold him like this.

I rub circles on his back as we kneel there hugging eachother. His tremors slow, but only a little.

"I can't lose another person close to me!" He sobs. "When my dad died in that explosion, and I had to start taking care of my family, Katniss was the only one there for me. I can't lose her too."

I knew he lost his dad a while ago, in the same explosion that killed Katniss' father, but I never really thought about how much it must have hurt Gale.

He had so much pressure was put on him from such a young age. He, as just a little kid, hand to take care of his entire family.

I cup his face in my hands. "Hey, it's alright, you hear me? Katniss is so strong and smart, she is going to make it through this, ok."

His gorgeous grey eyes stare into mine, tears still in them but I can see something else in them too. Hope.

"Katniss will win, and she'll come back here and then the three of can go hunting together. You two will need my help of course, I'm obviously the best shooter." I tell him.

He laughs a little, then the look in his eyes turn from hope to pity.

"If Katniss comes back, that means Peeta has to die." Gale says.

I twinge with guilt. I was so set on Katniss winning, I almost forgot about what that would mean for Peeta.

I remember his smiling face, his kind blue eyes, his gentle ways.

If Katniss is fire, then Peeta is water.

To be honest, they balance eachother out perfectly.

"They'll figure it out. They do have that whole star-crossed lovers thing going. Maybe the game makers will make an exception for them." I say, hopefully.

Gale looks at me, unconvinced. But I don't care, that is going to what I keep telling myself.

Both of my friends will be coming home. Neither of them has to die.

"Now." I say, as Gale helps my to my feet. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Gale chuckles at me, then tucks the bow and quiver away again. "Alright then."

And the two of us head back to district twelve, now talking once more.

And for that, I am truly happy.

»»---------------------►


	9. Strange Feelings

(Gale's point of view)

I feel bad about shutting (y/n) out. All she's doing is trying to make sure I'm alright, I'm eternally grateful for her kindness.

After she saw me crying, there's really nothing else I can hide from her.

(Y/n) saw me at my weakest moment, and she didn't turn away, she stayed and comforted me.

She stayed when everyone else already turned away.

She helped me through my worst, and smiled with me at my best.

Through the ups and downs of the past week, (y/n) has been there.

She's been there for everything.

And even though it only has been a week, I'm being to feel something I've never felt before.

It's a strange feeling, it makes my brain go haywire, it makes butterflies explode in my stomach.

And I wonder, if possibly, she feels it too.

»»---------------------►

"Here you go." I say, dropping the the rabbit I just hunted and cleaned on the kitchen counter at the Everdeen house.

(Y/n) smiles at me, then turns back to the pot she was adding ingredients in to make a stew for the Everdeens. She adds the rabbit in, and soon enough it's ready for Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

"Thank you two again, for everything." Mrs. Everdeen thanks us as we're about to leave.

"It's not a problem at all." (Y/n) assures her, hugging them on the way out the door.

We walk back to our houses, close beside eachother.

I look over at (y/n), her (h/c) hair flowing in the breeze slightly, her (e/c) eyes catching the sun that slowly dips towards the horizon.

The back of our hands brush together as we walk, I smile at the touch.

Then I do something that surprises myself, I grab her hand.

Sure, we've held hands before, but only for comfort. This is different, this time my stomach once again flutters with butterflies.

(Y/n) doesn't pull away though, infact she laces our fingers together. Her small hand seems to fit perfectly into my larger one.

"I like this." I say simply.

Her cheeks flush red, the corners of her mouth turn upwards into a smile.

And in that moment, I know she must feel it too. She must feel whatever it is that is hanging between us.

(Y/n) must feel the butterflies too. She must feel the same cotton-headedness I feel around her.

But I can't think of much more as her other warm hand cups the side of my face, and suddenly her lips crash against mine.

»»---------------------►

(Your point of view)

As Gale is walking me back to my house, and grabs my hand, I know he's feeling the same strange and foreign feeling I am.

I've had a sort of crush on him for a while, but this is totally different.

And so, without hesitation, I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his soft pink lips.

We stand in the middle of the street, our lips locked together in a sort of passionate embrace.

Gale's hands find their way to my waist, and he pulls my body flush to his.

The kiss sends a burst of warmth through my body. It feels so perfect, so right.

I lean in even closer, my fingers fingers lace themselves in Gale's dark hair.

It isn't my first kiss, but somehow it feels like my first right kiss. But what does it mean exactly? I'm not sure.

As we both pull away, blushing like crazy, we look into each other's eyes.

The moment of eyes contact lasts only seconds as we continue on the track to my house. Not saying a word.

There's really not much to say, because I have no idea what that kiss ment. I have no idea what Gale feels.

But I could have sworn, for a moment, he felt the same.

Gale mumbles a goodbye as I step in the door, I give one back then release my hand from his.

I shut the door behind me, smiling like a madman. I touch my lips, which still tingle from contact with his.

"Hello dear, you're home early today." Says my mom, making her way down the stairs.

I smile at her. "So I am."

She smiles back. "What's gotten in to you, what's with all the smiles?" She asks.

I just smile wider as we sit down in the living room. My dad isn't here, he must be in his study.

My mother studies me carefully, then gives a knowing look. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Mom! Gale and I are just friends." I protest.

She raises an eyebrow. "I've seen the way you two look at eachother. And the look in your eyes now gives you away."

"What look?" I ask her.

"That dreamy sort of look. The one only young people in love have. I had it too once long ago, with a boy I used to love." She tells me as we sit beside eachother on the large couch.

"I'm not in love with Gale." I tell her.

I'm not, am I?

Then I become interested in the other part my mom said, about her and how she used to look at a boy like that.

"Tell me more about the boy." I say, "he wasn't dad, was he."

My mom hesitates the slightest, then she shakes her head. "No, it wasn't your father. It was a boy I used to date when I was younger."

She rubs her temples, as if remembering the boy makes her migraines flare up.

For all I know, maybe it does.

"He was a kind-hearted boy, we grew up together, we were very close. As we grew up, feelings other than friendship grew. But, when all seemed perfect and we were happy, a terrible thing happened to him. It changed his world forever." She says, then continues.

"I tried to be there for him after, and I was for the most part. I still loved him with every ounce of my being, and I know he loved me, but the event changed him. After a while we grew distant, and finally we parted ways. I married your father, and then we had you, my beautiful girl." My mom says, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Do you still love him?" I ask, curiously.

She sighs. "I believe that we always love every person we fall in love with. We may go a different ways in life, we may not talk to the other anymore, but I feel that love never stops."

"I believe that love is infante. Whether it's romantic love, or familial love, it's always there. Even when the person is gone, even if you grow apart, love is ever present." She tells me seriously.

"So do you still love him?" I ask again.

She smiles wistfully. "Everyday. But I love your father very much too, and you dear. Your my world now."

I hug her, burying my face into her soft hair. I breathe in her warm and familiar sent, nutmeg and cinnamon.

She holds my tightly in her little arms, stroking the back of my head.

"I love you, mom." I tell her.

"And I love you dearest."

»»---------------------►


	10. Arriving For The Interviews

(your point of view)

After the events of yesterday, I couldn't get Gale out of my mind.

His gorgeous grey eyes. His tousled brown hair. His warm, soft pink lips. His calloused hands, from years of shooting, wrapped gently around my waist. His passionate, fiery personality.

I also wondered about the boy, now a man, my mom was talking about.

Was he someone I knew? Have I seen him around twelve before? And why had she acted a little hesitant to tell me, I mean it was long ago why does it matter now?

"So, they're doing interviews with the tributes family and friends today." Says my dad, interrupting my train of thought. He, my mom, and I sit around the dinning room table having breakfast.

As soon as it gets down to the final eight tributes, they interview their family and friends.

Right now, in the games, it's Katniss, Peeta, and a little girl named Rue that Katniss has allied with. A boy named Thresh from eleven, Marvel from one, Cato and Clove from two, and the cleaver red head from five named Finch.

I'm not quite sure why they have the interviews, probably just to make it more dramatic for the Capital citizens watching.

Have interviews with eight families, seven of which will never see their child again.

It's almost sick and taunting.

"They would like to interview you, for both Katniss and Peeta." My dad continues, taking a sip from his coffee.

My dad is the one who is informed about all this stuff, it's his job to tell the others.

"Yeah, of course." I say, pushing my food around my plate with my fork.

My stomach flips. I have to go on live television, for all of Panem to see.

"Effie Trinket and a prep team will be here soon to get everyone ready." He says. "They're using the sitting room here to do the interviews, so Katniss and Peeta's families, and their other friends, will also be over. Then the camera crew will come at noon."

They always film the interviews here. Our house is the nicest in twelve, well other than the the houses in Victor's Village, one of which is occupied.

That means Gale will be over.

I smile at the memory of yesterday.

We finish breakfast quickly, and as if on cue, the door bell rings.

It's Mrs. Everdeen and Prim.

"Come in Clara!" My mom ushers Mrs. Everdeen in, along with little Prim.

My mom converses with her, as I talk to Prim. Then the door bell rings again.

My stomach flutters, thinking it might be Gale. But when my mom opens the door, and it's just Peeta's mother, father, and his two older brothers, I feel almost disappointed. Then I scold myself for being so.

"We can all sit in the sitting room and wait for the others." Says my mom, leading everyone into our perfectly neat sitting room.

My mom doesn't associate herself with Hunger Games related things, but the family interviews she likes to help out with.

I think it's because she knows exactly what they're going through, and she wants to help and comfort them when no one could comfort her.

The door bell rings again, and this time, I open it.

"Oh, dear!" Chirps Effie Trinket. "You must be (y/n)! Katniss and Peeta told me all about you!"

I let her and the prep team in. The prep team is made up of three Capital people, all of who have strange and unique outfits and makeup.

They also lug with them large trunks, many boxes, and a few bags. Probably and excessive amount of clothes, makeup, and shoes.

"Where would be the best place for the prep team to set up?" Effie asks me, taking a look around the grand foyer.

"Um, well they're doing the interviews in the sitting room, right? So I guess the dinning room would work. And you can use the bedrooms upstairs for changing." I say, a little uncertainly. My mom usually handles this stuff, I'm usually told to stay in my room until it's over.

The prep team sets up in the dinning room, as Effie speaks to me. I've never spoke to her before, so it is a little awkward at first, but I quickly warm to her fun and quirky demeanor.

"Haymitch will be in soon, he was just on a phone call with another one of Katniss' sponsors." She says, ajusting the hem of her dress.

"He didn't stay at the Capital, to watch over Katniss and Peeta?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

Effie shakes her head. "No, he wanted to be here to watch over the interviews. He can watch the games here just as well as he can in the Capital."

I nod, but why would he need to watch over the interviews?

The door bell rings. "I have to get that." I tell Effie.

I open the door to reveal district twelve's only living victor.

Haymitch stands in the doorway with some sort of computer tablet in his hand, the games are probably playing on it.

His icy blue eyes flick over mine in a distant sort of way.

I let him in. I've never talked to him before, I don't really know what to say.

"I'm (y/n)." I tell him, offering my hand to shake.

He takes it, a little hesitantly, but then he smiles lightly. "Katniss and Peeta speak fondly of you."

I smile back. "That's good to know. They're really great people."

Haymitch nods, and the look in his eyes tells me that this time, he truly cares about the tributes he is mentoring.

My mom comes out of the sitting room then. "Haymitch." She says, in a sort of greeting.

The look in her eyes as she looks at him is almost pained.

"Mallory." He says back, giving her a smile.

They know eachother after years of doing this together, but their's something about that look...

"We're just waiting on a couple others, the prep team has already begun getting the others ready." My mom tells Haymitch.

He nods. "Yes, they'll have to look their best, won't they?"

He then mutters something about killing innocent children and taunting their families, and leaves to find Effie.

My mom turns to me, a look of great pain still evident on her face.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

She nods, taking a deep breath. "We're just waiting on Gale, and Delly."

Delly Cartwright, one of mine and Peeta's best friends. She also lives in town, her family owns the shoe shop.

And as if summoned, Delly pops her head in the door. She's over so much, she doesn't even bother knocking anymore.

"Hello!" She says cheerfully, her blonde curls bouncing as she walks inside, her bright blue eyes merry.

Delly is always happy.

"It's so good to see you. Sorry we haven't hung out in a while." I say, as we hug eachother.

"It's not a problem! I know you're helping Katniss' family, and Gale..." She trails of knowingly, whispering the last part.

"Delly!" I exclaim, sending her a sharp look.

"Dear, the others are in the dinning room." Says my mom.

"Alright, I guess I should head there." She says, looking at me. " We'll talk later." Delly exits to the dinning room.

My mom smiles at me. "You can wait by the door, he'll probably be here soon." Then she too exits, leaving me in the foyer.

Gale arrives almost instantly.

"Hey." He smiles as I open the door.

"Hey." I say, I give him a shy smile back.

Effie walks into the foyer. "There you are!" She exclaims to me, then turns to Gale. "And you must be Gale! It's so nice to meet you!"

Gale nods. "Likewise."

Haymitch also steps out. "Good, now that everyone in here we need to set a few things straight."

"What things?" I ask.

He sighs. "Well, you and Gale are our biggest concern before we begin."

Gale raises and eyebrow at Haymitch. "What do you mean?"

"We'll dear." Begins Effie. "You see, to make the whole star-crossed lovers idea stay convincing, we can't have Katniss and Peeta having close friends of the opposite gender. Especially, handsome and beautiful friends." She looks at the two of us, as if we're supposed to know what she means.

"It's alright, I have it figured out." Haymitch assures us, then he turns to Gale. "You and Katniss could pass as being related, so when we do the interviews you will be introduced as Katniss' cousin. We're going to say that your mothers are sisters."

"How is that supposed to help anything?" Gale asks.

Haymitch nods. "It doesn't seem like it will make a difference, but it will stop the Capital from making assumptions."

Haymitch then turns to me. "And you're a close friend of Peeta, and we can't make you his cousin, that would arise suspicion that we're trying to cover something up. So instead, I've come up with another idea you may not be entirely comfortable with."

"What's your idea?" I ask warily, unsure about it.

"We say that you and Gale are a couple." He answers, watching the two of us carefully.

I feel myself blush a bright scarlet red.

"I know, it's not exactly ideal to do this, but it will help your friends. I promise." Haymitch says, looking me in the eyes honestly.

"Alright then." I say. "That's fine, we can do that."

Gale nods in agreement, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Good, now! Let's get you two camera ready!" Exclaims Effie happily.

»»---------------------►


	11. The Start Of Everything

(your point of view)

"Just one last touch, dear." Says Flavius, the one who does hair in the prep team.

He twists my hair in a sort of updo. Flavours then weaves some flowers into it, white roses.

Venia is in charge of eyebrows. She plucked mine earlier, and is now doing my makeup.

And Octavia does nails. She painted mine soft pink, with little white roses on them.

I'm really not sure why all of this is necessary for one interview.

"And we're done!" Says Venia. The three of them back away, smiling at their work.

"Oh darling! You look absolutely stunning!" Exclaims Octavia.

The three of them steer me to the floor length mirror in my room.

I look at my reflection.

"Wow." I breathe.

Effie picked out the dress I'm wearing, and I have to admit, it's gorgeous.

It's a pale blue sweetheart neckline, spaghetti strap, a-line dress. It flows down to just above my knees. The hem of the skirt and the bodice are embroidered with white roses.

My makeup is neutral, not too noticable, it just enhances everything. Makes my (e/c) eyes appear brighter, my lips pinker, my eyelashes fuller.

And my hair looks amazing. (H/c) strands twisted up and back, leaving two wavy pieces down to frame my face. The flowers match my dress and my nails.

"You guys are really good at your job." I tell them.

They all give me a hug, telling me how beautiful I look.

Effie walks in the room then. "Oh, look at you dear! You look gorgeous!" She gushes.

"Thank you." I say.

"Here." She says. "The last part of your outfit."

Effie hands me a pair of wedges. They're clear, with a single white rose suspended in the wedge.

"They're beautiful." I say. "But I don't think I'll be able to walk in them."

Effie smiles. "I can give you a quick lesson, put them on."

I put on the heels, stumbling slightly as I stand up.

Effie shows me how to walk properly, I try my best to copy her actions.

I improve, a little, before there is a knock on my bedroom door.

"You can come in!" Calls Effie.

Haymitch enters. "Everyone else has been interviewed. It's yours and Gale's turn."

I nod. "Ok." I then turn to the others. "Thank you." I say, before following Haymitch to the stairs.

"Remember, you and Gale are madly in love. Try to hold hands, sit close together. Be in love." Haymitch tells me, looking me in the eye.

"Alright, I'll try my best." I assure him. This is for Katniss and Peeta, I can do this.

This is going to be so awkward though. I'm not sure what's going on between Gale and I right now, what exactly I'm feeling.

I've never been in love before, I have no idea what it feels like. Pretending I'm in love with Gale is going to be strange.

But are we really going to be pretending...

Haymitch and I descend the stairs, Gale and my mom stand near the bottom, Gale's back is turned to us.

"You look lovely darling!" Exclaims my mom, she smiles up at me.

Gale turns around, a bright dust of red appearing on his cheeks and nose.

He wears a pale blue button up shirt, that matches my dress. On the pocket, white roses are embroidered. He also wears navy blue dress pants, and white dress shoes. His hair is styled so that it still looks tousled, but in a perfectly neat way.

I trip on the last step, stumbling over my own feet.

Gale catches me in his arms, and helps me back upright.

"Thank you." I blush, embarrassed from falling and the brief contact with Gale.

"No problem." He places his arms back to his sides.

"The others have finished their interviews and gone home. Your the last ones left." Says my mom.

Haymitch continues. "Ceasar will be interviewing you from a live feed from the Capital. He'll ask you both a few questions about Katniss and Peeta, those should be easy to answer. He may also ask some more personal questions, just try to answer it as best you can."

"Ok, let's do this then."says Gale uncertainly.

Haymitch leads us to the sitting room, my mom stays in the foyer.

One of the people from the camera crew instructs us to sit on the loveseat, of course.

Haymitch watches us from the doorway, then nods at Gale. I look between the two of them suspiciously.

Gale continues facing forward, but his hand finds mine.

My blush just deepens as he scoots closer to me, our legs pressed together, our hands intertwined.

"Ok, recording begins in three, two, one." The leader of the camera crew counts down, and then we're on air.

Ceasar's face appears on the screen infront of us, his bright blue hair and smile is blinding.

"And here we are with the star-crossed lovers best friends, (y/n) Undersee and Gale Hawthorne, live from district twelve!" Ceasar introduces us to the viewers. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to speak to us."

Like we were doing anything anyway, and like we had a choice.

I smile at him warmly as I can. "Thank you Ceasar!" My voice is extremely phony.

Gale just stays silent beside me, his muscles tensing.

"Aren't you absolutely darling! What a lovely dress too! It doesn't light on fire too, does it?" Ceasar asks.

I give a fake laugh. "No Ceasar, I leave the fire for Katniss to wear."

"We'll just start at the beginning then." He says. "How long have you two been friends with Katniss and Peeta?"

"We'll, my mother and Katniss' mother are sisters, so Katniss and I are cousins. We've known each other our whole lives." Says Gale flatly. Everything he says is a meticulously thought out lie from Haymitch.

But Ceasar seems to buy it.

"What about you (y/n)?" Ceasar asks me.

I smile again. "Katniss is an old friend from school, and Peeta and I grew up together."

"You and Peeta grew up together?" Ceasar asks.

I nod. "Yes we did."

"So you two must be very close." He says.

I see where this going already. I sigh inwardly, why can't everyone in the Capital mind their own business.

I try my best to keep my falsetto. Haymitch nods at me in encouragement.

"Yes we're very close, but Ceasar, Peeta and I both love other people. Our closeness is merely platonic." I tell him.

It's as if has just Ceasar finally notices mine and Gale's close proximity, our intertwined hands, our matching outfits.

"Oh." He says. "Oh! How long have you two been together?" Ceasar asks.

Haymitch watches me carefully, Gale tenses even more. We didn't plan this part.

"Six months." I answer quickly. "Katniss introduced us. She's the reason we're together."

I look over to Gale, attempting to do it is a love struck way.

There's something different, and strange in his grey eyes this time. He smiles back at me, almost painfully.

"Isn't our girl on fire fantastic!?" Ceasar exclaims.

"She is Ceasar!" I say, turning back to him. "She and Peeta are both wonderful people, they deserve so much more." I know that wasn't really what I should have said, but it is the truth.

He finally shuts up about our romantic life.

"We were told by our sources, that you were the one who gave Katniss her famous mockingjay pin." Starts Ceasar.

"Yes I did. It was my aunt's token when she was in the games, I thought it might serve as a little spark of hope for Katniss." I tell him.

"A spark of hope. That's a charming notion. What was you aunt's name?" Ceasar asks.

"Her name was Maysilee Donner." I say.

"That was a wonderful year, the second quarter quell, the 50th Hunger Games. Twice as many tributes reaped. It was the year Haymitch Abernathy won." He gushes sharing his Hunger Game knowledge with us, not caring that it ment there were twice as many lives taken.

"Yeah, wonderful." Gale says sarcastically, his voice laced with venom. I put a hand on his knee comfortingly.

He relaxes slightly at my touch.

"We'll the pin should at least remind her of home, if not give her hope." I say.

"I want to ask you, (y/n), about one more thing." Says Ceasar.

I nod, urging him to continue.

He plays a clip, the one of me at the reaping. I hold three fingers on my left hand up high after kissing them, the crowd following suit close after.

And suddenly, I know I'm in deep shit.

"What does that gesture mean exactly?" Ceasar asks his final question.

I'm already in enough trouble, so I just answer truthfully.

"It's an old traditional district gesture. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love." I tell him, Gale holds my hand tighter.

"We'll, thank you Miss Undersee and Mr Hawthorne. And of course, may the odds be ever in your favour!" Ceasar smiles before the screen goes blank.

Haymitch bustles in the room right after. "You two need to follow me right now." He says, not wanting to talk infront on the Capital camera crew who's packing up.

Gale and I follow Haymitch to a spare room, he shuts the door behind us.

"You two are in trouble." He says, rubbing his face.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks what I was thinking.

"Snow knows that you gave Katniss the pin." Haymitch turns to me. "He knows you started the salute at the reaping. And your comment about them deserving better didn't help."

"So, why does it matter?" Gale asks him.

Haymitch looks at me seriously. "Because that means (y/n) started everything, which means Snow will be after her and everyone she loves."

»»---------------------►


	12. My Greatest Weakness

(your point of view)

"What do you mean I started everything?" I ask Haymitch. "And why would Snow care about going after me?" I'm nearly shouting now.

"Listen (y/n). That pin ment a lot more than just a little hope, it struck a spark." He tells me.

"I spark?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, it created the spark, and who knows how far the spark will take it." Haymitch says.

"Well then, if I struck the spark who or what is the spark?" I ask.

"Katniss." Gale puts it together. "That's why we had to be extra careful with the interviews. We can't jeopardise Katniss any further."

Haymitch nods. "She's already in enough trouble as it is. Snow wants her dead, he'll stop at nothing. And in order to make the star-crossed lovers of district twelve work as a plan to get both of them out, we can't have any interference from others."

Haymitch then glances between both of us again. "If they somehow both get out of there, they will talk to their family and friends again. You two will have to keep up this whole 'in love' act for a while."

"If they both get out of there? The Capital will never allow two victors." I say, sighing.

I'm going to lose one or both of my friends in there.

"Well you two were doing your interview, the little girl Katniss was allied with was killed." Haymitch tells us.

"Oh no, Rue!? That's so unfair, she was just a child!" I exclaim, tears for the young girl fill my eyes.

Haymitch continues. "After she was killed, Katniss killed the boy who killed her. Marvel I think his name was."

Marvel, the boy from one. One of the tributes I thought was going to be a challenge for my friends. Killed immediately by Katniss.

"Katniss made a statement by surrounding Rue's body with flowers, and doing the three finger salute like you did." Haymitch tells Gale and I. "A lovely gesture, but it might cost Katniss everything."

"Snow sees one act of defiance, and he makes a pact to snuff it out." He looks at us darkly. "But there's been a rule change now."

"A rule change?" Gale raises an eyebrow.

"For now, they are promising the possibility of two victors as long as they are from the same district. I talked Seneca Crane, the head game maker, into it." Haymitch tells us.

"They could be coming home!" I say happily.

Haymitch nods. "For now, at least, it seems so. Peeta has been badly injured and he was hiding by the river, but Katniss found him and is attempting to nurse him back to health as we speak."

"Will he be alright?" I ask.

Haymitch shrugs. "It's uncertain. But the game makers are promising a feast tonight, they'll be leaving a bag with something in it each of them needs. If Peeta will allow Katniss to go, she can get it. It's probably some healing serum."

"Allow her? Is he not letting her go?" I look to Haymitch, who shakes his head.

"He's saying she might die if she leaves. He won't even fall asleep, like he's afraid of her leaving while he does." He tells us.

"Send something with sleeping medicine in it." Says Gale.

They can't both come back if Peeta won't let her leave to get what they desperately need.

"Gale's right." I say. "If he won't let her go, we have to help her go. Katniss can handle herself out there, but Peeta won't survive if she doesn't go."

Haymitch actually looks mildly impressed at Gale. "I didn't think of that, it's a good idea. There's enough sponsor money to buy that, I could get them to put the medicine in a soup or something, send Katniss a short note to inform her."

"I'll look into it." He says, then turns to look at Gale. "Could I talk to (y/n) alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Gale mumbles before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Haymitch then looks at me, rubs his face again, then speaks. "You're in real danger kid. You gave Katniss the little push she needed to become the spark, your salute started a resistance."

"A resistance?" I ask him, unsure of what on earth he's talking about.

"After Rue died, and Katniss did the thing for her, the people in eleven began to push back." He continues.

"What!?" My eyes widen, no one's pushed back since the dark days.

"There was a riot in district eleven, the peacekeepers have already contained it. This means people are finally fighting back." Haymitch takes a swing from a flask that be had tucked away in his coat pocket.

"I still don't quite understand how I started this." I tell him.

He looks at me forlornly. "Right now Snow views you as the mother of the resistance, a resistance that is yet to turn into a rebellion. Snow wants to contain it before it gets that far, and that will most likely involve you."

"I don't know what he's going to do about it yet, maybe get rid of you for good, maybe get you on his side. For now stay out of trouble, and don't do anything else that may cause a spark." He tells me seriously.

"So in short, I'm the flint that lit the spark. The spark has lit fires in eleven, for now, but who knows where it will go. Snow wants me dead, or at least on his side." I summarize.

Haymitch nods.

"Well then, I guess he'll have to kill me, because I'm not joining the Capital's side." I tell him, defiantly.

Haymitch sighs. "This is exactly how you've gotten yourself into trouble, you have to watch what you say."

"Well sorry, but they've already taken so much from me! I have no respect for anything they do." I raise my voice.

"I understand that (y/n), but you're not the only one the Capital has taken things from. They took everything from me! My loved ones, my dignity, my soul. Snow likes to find where you're weak and strike when you act out. I know from experience. You, like me (y/n), have the same weak spot." Haymitch says, rather calmly, with a broken look in his eyes.

I forgot what it must have been like for Haymitch, he won his year my utilizing the forcefield around the arena. I heard his family was killed for his actions, but the Capital covered it up extremely well.

"And what is my weakness?" I ask, my voice barely above whisper. I'm almost afraid to know where Snow will strike.

"Your family." Haymitch says simply.

I should have known. "He's going to go after my family!?" I gasp.

An image of my kind mother and father flash before my eyes, except they're lying dead on the ground. A bullet through each of their heads, killed by Capital peacekeepers.

"Not just your family, I think they know an even weaker spot now. It was really a mistake to let them interview you." He tells me.

"An even weaker spot?" I ask, Haymitch just gives me an earnest look.

"Gale." I breathe.

Haymitch's next look only confirms my suspicions. "Whether you know it or not yet, that boy is your greatest weakness, and Snow already knows it."

»»---------------------►


	13. Total Denial

(your point of view)

After the events of everything in the past couple days, I need to confide in someone.

My parents are out of the question, as is Gale.

He is one of the topics I need to talk to someone about.

I quickly change into more comfortable clothes before rushing out of the house, hoping to avoid my parents.

I successfully make it out without being questioned, and continue down the street to the Cartwrights' shoe store.

It's after closing hours, but the door is unlocked.

I open the door without knocking, like Delly does at my house, to find her putting things away behind the counter.

"Hey (y/n)!" She smiles. "What brings you here?"

"Would you be able to stay at my house tonight? I need that talk you promised."

»»---------------------►

Delly and I sit on the plush couch in my room, our legs pulled up underneath us.

We had watched a little bit of the games, but it was too much to watch our best friend suffer in there.

We sit in silence for a little, before I speak up. "It's a little weird hanging out just the two of us. Peeta's normally here, it feels empty."

Delly sighs. "It does, doesn't it. I hope he can get out of there."

I nod. I hope so too.

"So, you and Gale huh?" Delly smirks at me and wiggles her eyebrows.

Now it's my turn to sigh as I put my face in my hands. "I have no idea Delly."

"He kissed you, didn't he!?" She asks excitedly.

I peek through my fingers. "I kissed him."

Her blue eyes light up. "Oh my god, really!?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" I ask her.

"Because normally your oblivious to people's feelings towards you, and they have to make the first move." Delly tells me. "And you're always in denial about your feelings towards them. And I mean all. The. Time."

"I'm not always in denial." I protest.

She raises one of her eyebrows. "Oh really, then the me right now that you love Gale."

"I don't know how I feel towards Gale yet!" I say.

"See, denial." Delly rolls her bright eyes.

"I'm not in denial, I just don't know how I feel." I huff.

"If you're worried about what Gale feels towards you, I can assure you, he likes you back." She tells me. "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"He barely looks at me anymore, we barely talk to eachother anymore." I say falling backwards to lean in the headrest of the couch.

"No, not the way he looks at you well you're looking. The way he looks at you when you're not looking." She crosses her arms.

"What do you mean Delly?" I ask, now she's really confusing me.

"He looks at you with so much respect and endearment. He looks at you as if you're the most important person in the world to him. He looks at you like you're his hope, the only thing keeping him running." She smiles.

Does he really look at me like that? I think. Or is Delly just trying to get me to cooperate?

Because that's the exact same way I look at him...

"I'm telling the truth." Delly tells me, as if reading my mind. "I've seen you two around town together. I've seen it."

I still look at her uncertainly.

Delly sighs again. "If you don't believe me, you should talk to him. But I'm one hundred percent sure he is crazy for you."

"I don't know what being in love feels like." I admit, burying my face in my hands again.

Delly places a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It feels like the most wonderful thing in the world. It's beautiful, and ugly all at the same time. When you love a person, you know you'll do anything for them. You'd rather die than have to have them suffer. You would do anything for the one you love."

So far, whatever Gale and I have going, it has had it's beautiful and ugly moments.

And I would do anything for Gale.

I would die for him if that promised his safety.

Maybe Delly is right.

"Tell him, or at least talk to him." She urges. "Peeta would tell you to do the same thing if he were here. He didn't tell the girl he loved that he loved her until it was the last resort, don't make the same mistake as him."

Delly pauses, tears in her eyes. "Don't make the same mistake as me."

The boy Delly loved died in last year's games. A spear through the heart, and he was out like a light.

He left before she could say goodbye, before she could say she loved him. The boy, who I know loved her back died, not knowing she felt the same for him.

I hug Delly tightly as tears stream down her face, rubbing comforting circles as I think about what she's said.

I need to talk to Gale, but I just don't know how.

Do I really love Gale Hawthorne, the tall handsome stranger I've only been talking to for about a week?

I keep thinking in total denial, but a small voice in the back of my head tells me something else.

Gale is your everything, don't screw this up.

»»---------------------►


	14. There's Always A Catch

(your point of view)

I duck under the fence and enter the forest outside of district twelve.

I quietly make my way through the woods, hoping to find Gale. His mom said he went hunting.

I finally spot him, aiming a bow through the thick foliage.

I approach him, my footsteps barely make a sound.

I reach out and tickle his sides.

His arm jerks and the arrow flies with a twang, hitting the nearest tree. He drops the bow and spins around.

I laugh at his shocked expression, he relaxes when he realizes it's just me.

I continue laughing breathlessly, Gale rolls his eyes.

"You done there?" He asks picking up the bow, and puts it and the quiver away.

I take a deep breath. "Yes, I'm done now. You should have seen your face though!"

Gale rolls his eyes again, then smirks mischievously. He grabs me around my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I exclaim, hitting his back half-heartedly.

"Nope." He says, walking towards the meadow, spining occasionally.

I close my eyes as he spins again, my stomach flips.

He finally sets me on the ground, in the tall grass of the meadow.

I try to sit up, but Gale begins to tickle me.

I laugh, trying to fend him off, but he's stronger than me, and I'm extremely ticklish.

I laugh until I can't breathe, and he finally stops the torcher of tickling, lying beside me.

It feels good to laugh. It feels good to lie here with Gale.

I stare up at the passing clouds in the bright blue sky. Gale turns, propped up on his elbow, to look at me.

"I thought you looked beautiful yesterday, by the way." He says, his brilliant grey eyes find mine.

I blush. "Thank you." I mumble sitting up.

"For the record though, I think you look even more gorgeous now." He tucks a strand of my wild (h/c) hair behind my ear.

I'm wearing cut off jean shorts, and a (e/c) camisole. My hair tumbles down around my face, bits of grass and some leaves in it. Not a touch of makeup on my face.

What I look like today is a stark contrast to what I wore yesterday.

Gale likes me better like this, not in some fancy Capital get up, but purely me.

"I know we're going through a lot of things right now, and our friends could literally die at any moment." He begins. "But would it be inappropriate to kiss you right now?"

I smile at his unusual shyness, blush spreads across his cheeks.

I lean forward, Gale catches on, doing so as well.

I take his face in my hands, our noses almost touching.

He looks into my eyes, and suddenly I see exactly what Delly was talking about.

I've never had anyone look at me like Gale does. He looks at me with so much adoration.

"(Y/n), I need to tell you something. I–" He begins, but before he can speak further, I cut him off with a kiss.

Gale kisses back eagerly, his hands finding their way to my waist. He pulls me close, I'm practically straddling his lap.

Our lips move together feverishly, tenderly.

I tangle my fingers in his dark locks. His hands rest on my hips, they move up under my shirt, running along my abdomen.

I shiver slightly at his warm touch, but crave it when his hands leave to hold mine.

Our lips separate then, and we sit with our foreheads pressed together, our hands intertwined.

"I don't know how to tell you this properly, so I'm just going to say it." Gale says, his breath fanning across my face.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I love you (y/n)." Gale breathes out, his grey eyes search mine.

Gale loves me. Do I love him?

A little voice inside of me tells me yes, I'm in love with Gale Hawthorne.

But for some reason, I can't bring myself to say the three words.

So instead, I kiss him again.

Our lips move in a passionate embrace.

That's the thing about Gale, he does everything with such passion and conviction. He has a fiery personality that would even give Katniss a run for her money.

That's one of the things I love about him.

And how he cares about everyone, he puts everyone's needs far before his own. He cares so deeply about everyone close to him.

He cares so much about me.

It should be easy for me to say I love you back, but it isn't.

Even as our kisses grow in passion, as they fill with even more love and longing, I can't bring myself to say it.

Delly is right. He loves me, but I still can't admit I love him too.

Before I can even work up the courage, we're interrupted abruptly.

"(Y/n)! Gale! You need to come watch this." It's Delly's cheerful voice, she's still a little bit away. She hasn't seen us yet.

I pull away from Gale, who stands up and offers me a hand.

I take it, standing beside him. Instead of letting go though, I lace my fingers with his.

"We're over here Delly! What is it?" I ask as she makes her way in the clearing.

She wears the biggest grin ever, her blue eyes bright. "It's Katniss and Peeta, they're coming home!"

"They won!?" I ask, my eyes widening.

Delly nods. "Yes, they won they're coming home!"

She them grabs my other hand, dragging both Gale and I back to twelve.

Everyone is gathered in the square infront of the justice building, celebrating.

Celebrating the victory of district twelve.

"See!" Delly exclaims, before getting lost in the crowd.

Gale and I make our way through, finding Mrs. Everdeen and Prim easily.

I hug both of them, they're crying in relief.

"She did it! Katniss did it!" Prim hugs me happily.

"She promised, didn't she?" I smile.

I then leave Gale with the Everdeens to find the Mellarks.

They stand smiling, well most of them, Peeta's mother is nowhere in sight.

She isn't a great mother anyway, but Peeta has plenty of other family who love him.

Peeta's oldest brother, Mason, laughs. "I can't believe it. Peet is coming home." He whispers as he hugs me. Mason is like an older brother to me.

I hug Mr. Mellark next, who sobs into my shoulder in pure joy.

"It's alright." I tell him. "Peeta will be home before you know it."

The last person I hug in the Mellark family is Peeta's middle brother, Noah, who squeezes me tightly in his strong arms.

Noah and dated for a while, we broke up six months ago. Our hug is awkward, memories of our time together flash before my eyes.

But all feelings I used to have for him have seemingly vanished, only thoughts of Gale plague my mind now.

Noah pulls away, his ocean blue eyes meet mine.

His blonde locks fall infront of his captivating eyes as he smiles and shakes his head. "He's coming home. Peet is coming home."

He is, as is Katniss, but at what cost.

There's always a cost with the Capital, there's always a catch.

I'm afraid, that it's the same thing Haymitch said might happen to me.

Snow will go after their families too.

»»---------------------►


	15. There Are No Winners

(your point of view)

The shining silver train pulls into district twelve, the train that is bringing my friends home.

Everyone stands waiting, eagerly watching the doors for the victors of district twelve.

Everyone wears their best clothes again, like we do at reapings, as a sort of welcome home to the victors.

I wear a yellow flowing dress.

There will be a party in the square tonight, celebrating the victory.

Katniss won't go to it, I know it. She likes to avoid people as much as possible.

Peeta might go for a few minutes with his family, but he won't want to be the center of attention.

I don't blame either of them.

I can't imagine the horrors they witnessed in the arena. They had to kill children, pawns of the Capital, innocents.

I can barely shoot a bow, I can't imagine how hard it was for them to fight for their lives in there.

To kill.

Gale's hand clutches mine, and I'm suddenly aware of our close proximity.

His body warms me beside him, I savour his familiar warmth like I'll never have it again.

He loves me, and I'm positive I love him, I just can't say the words.

I can't say three simple words.

I'm nothing like my brave friends who survived literal hell.

I'm a coward.

The doors of the train open with a hiss, and there stands Katniss and Peeta, hand in hand.

Everyone cheers for them, they raise their intertwined hands, smiling brightly.

But there's something about their smiles.

Something is up, because I know that both of their smiles are fake.

»»---------------------►

The crowd celebrates into the night, but Gale and I go to find Katniss at her new home in Victor's Village.

She opens the door instantly when we knock, pulling us inside, she glances around outside before shutting the door.

"God, Catnip." Gale hugs Katniss tightly, she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

A pang of jealousy resonates inside me as I see them hugging, then I scold myself for being jealous.

Katniss and Gale are just best friends.

Gale loves me.

I can't even tell him I love him back.

I'm a terrible person.

I hug Katniss as well, pulling back to smile at my friend.

"I'm so glad you're ok." I exclaim.

"Well, ok for now at least." Katniss growls lowly as we take a seat in the extravagant living room of her new home.

"What do you mean?" Gale asks her.

She looks up, right in my eyes.

I already know, she's started a fire that's slowly creeping across Panem.

The stunt she pulled with the nightlock.

The fact that both she and Peeta survived.

The sweet thing she did for Rue.

The flames.

The pin.

The pin that I gave her.

"Snow's after you too." I mutter.

Of course he would be.

Gale looks between the two of us. "Too? He's after both of you?" He asks, then turns to me. "I thought Haymitch was just making things up about Snow being after you."

He looks scared for me.

My heart aches to tell him how I really feel.

I shake my head. "No, it's true. He won't just be after Katniss and I, he'll be after our families too."

Katniss nods. "In Snow's eyes, (y/n) started all of this. And she did, she inspired me to try to do something about all of this unfair shit the Capital puts us through everyday!"

I place a hand on Katniss' arm. "I'm willing to take all the blame so your family doesn't suffer, you've already been through so much anyway."

Katniss shakes her head. "We're in this together. I'm the spark anyway, Snow won't forget that.

Her grey eyes look so broken, like shattered glass she's tried to piece back together.

I know it won't hold for long.

"It's alright, we'll figure this out together. In the mean time, I need to keep up my star-crossed lovers act with Peeta." Katniss huffs.

"Katniss... It's not an act to him." I say.

Peeta really does love her, like Gale really loves me...

She sighs. "I know." Her shattered eyes break even more.

»»---------------------►

After a while of sitting in Katniss' living room, and just talking about anything, anything but the games, Gale stands up.

"I should get home now. Goodnight." He says, hugging Katniss again.

Then he turns to me, brushing his lips against mine.

I close my eyes at the loving gesture, wishing it would last forever.

"Goodnight." He whispers, before leaving for home.

Katniss watches as I watch him leave, and as I turn back to face her there's a smirk plastered on her face.

She may have just come back from a near death experience, but she still enjoys meddling in my love life.

"So, I guess Gale finally told you." She continues smirking.

"Finally told me?" I raise an eyebrow.

Katniss laughs. "He's had a crush on you for such a long time, I didn't think he'd ever tell you."

He didn't tell me that part.

"Well, while you were gone, Gale and I helped eachother like we promised you. We got really close, and I mean really close." I begin. "And the day you won the games, he told me he loved me."

Katniss smiles. "That's amazing. I'm happy for you two, you're cute together."

I roll my eyes. "Kat, you haven't even seen us 'together'. Besides, I'm going to ruin it."

"What do you mean, how are you going to ruin it." She asks.

"Because, I can't even tell him I love him back." I tell her.

Katniss looks confused. "Why not?"

I look at her seriously. "The same reason you can't tell Peeta."

She shuts up at this, frowning at me.

Katniss finally speaks. "(Y/n), you and Gale will work it out. I know it."

"I hope so. But there's another issue." I cover my face with my hands.

"And, what's that?" She asks.

I look up, tears in my eyes. "Snow will kill him first, to get to me."

We sit in silence for a moment, Katniss moves to sit beside me, rubbing my back gently.

I should be comforting her, she just came back from the Hunger Games. But, like when before she left, she's the one who comforts all of us.

"There's no winning in his games." Katniss mutters, her arm faulters.

And I finally see my brave friend break, crying with me.

There are no winners in Panem. Only Survivors.

»»---------------------►


	16. The First Snow

(your point of view)

It has been a few months now since Katniss and Peeta got back.

Fall has slowly crept up upon district twelve, turning the leaves orange and gold, turning the warm air cool.

School has started once more, and I'm back for my final year.

This year is different.

Gale has gone to work in the mines now that he's turned nineteen.

The work there is brutal and unsafe. I worry about him everyday, but am realeved to see him at the end of the day, just tried and covered in coal dust.

We are officially dating now, not that titles really matter. He loves me, and I love him.

I just haven't been able to tell him that yet.

Katniss and Peeta are attempting to fit back in.

They both go to school occasionally, Peeta more so than Katniss, he's better at pretending he's alright.

Katniss hunts more often now, and Peeta is generally in his family's bakery.

They both have different ways to cope.

Snow hasn't even attempted to retaliate yet, I haven't had a single threat.

Haymitch has been keeping a close eye on me nonetheless, to the point where it's honestly starting to annoy me.

He asks me whenever I see him if I've seen anything suspicious, if I have any concern that Snow may be trying something, if I feel safe.

It's always the same answers: No, I haven't seen anything suspicious. No, I don't think that Snow has tried, or is trying, anything yet. And no, I don't feel safe. I'll never feel safe in district twelve as long as Panem is under the control of the Capital.

He calls our house a lot too, the only houses with phones in district twelve are the mayor's and the victors'.

I've seen him out and about in district twelve in these last months than I have in my entire life.

He's keeping an eye on Katniss and Peeta too, and I made him promise me to keep Gale safe.

Because if something happened to Gale, I would never be able to forgive myself.

»»---------------------►

A thin layer of snow has fallen over district twelve, blanketing the earth in glittering ice.

It's the first snow of the season.

Despite the cold, my room is rather warm as I wake, due to the blazing hearth.

The maid must have started it while I was sleeping.

I make my way downstairs wrapped in my silk robe, yawning.

It's a quiet morning, you can't even hear the birds chirping from outside. The only sound is the crackling fires in the various fireplaces around the house, and the sound of my parent's low chatter in the dinning room.

I live for quiet, peaceful mornings like these.

"Good morning dear!" My mom chirps as I take a seat in my usual spot at the table.

"Good morning." I say back, to both of them.

"The Victory Tour is starting tomorrow." My dad tells me, as the maid places my meal in front of me.

I thank her, before turning back to my dad. "So they'll be leaving again, tomorrow?" 

I just barely got my friends back, now they have to tour the districts.

"Only for a little bit." My mom assures me with a smile.

I return to eating my breakfast. 

She's right, the tour only last about a week, then they'll be back.

The door bell rings, my mom stands.

"I'll get it." She says, before whisking off. 

There's talking and laughing from the front foyer. My mom's voice and another familiar one converse.

"(y/n), dear!" my mom calls. "It's Gale."

I get up, and enter the front foyer.

My mom stands smiling holding a bouquet of flowers. God knows where Gale got them in the middle of winter.

He also smiles as I enter. I'm still in my pyjamas, I haven't brushed my hair yet, but he still smiles at me like I'm the most beautiful person in the world.

I don't deserve him.

Gale grabs my left hand, kisses my knuckles softly. "Good morning." He says.

"Good morning, I didn't expect you here this early." I hug him.

"Thought I'd surprise you." He smirks.

I shake my head, laughing lightly. "Well, you certainly have. I'm still in my pyjamas."

My mom just smiles at us. "Thank you again for the flowers, Gale."

"Not a problem, Mrs. Undersee." He wraps his arm around my waist.

My mom beams then. "Please dear, call me Mallory."

My mom invites Gale to eat some breakfast with us, which he agrees on, thanking her profusely.

"It's not a problem dear, you're practically a part of the family now." My mom says, as the maid puts Gale's meal in front of him.

I blush scarlet, choking on my orange juice.

No one seems to notice.

I'm happy my family adores Gale, I adore him too, It's just weird thinking that one day in the future we may actually end up married. Maybe even one day sit at this exact table with our children.

That is if I can finally tell Gale I'm in love with him.

"We are going to be gone until Tuesday." My dad says, sipping his coffee. 

"Where are you going?" I inquire. I knew they were leaving sometime this week, I just didn't know when, where, or why.

"We're going to the annual mayor's conference, this year it's being held in district two." Says my dad. "Your mother is coming along with me."

District two is right by the Capital, far away from district twelve. It makes sense why they'll be gone so long.

"Speaking of which, we have to leave now or we'll miss the train." My mom stands up pulling my dad along with her.

She kisses my forehead. "I love you, please don't burn the house down."

"I'll try not to." I assure her as she shuts the door behind her.

After Gale and I are done breakfast, the maid takes our plates away.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I ask him, today we are having a sort of date.

"I'm not really sure." He grins. "I thought we could just figure it out as we go."

"Sounds good enough to me." I say, before pressing my lips to his.

»»---------------------►


	17. Ocean Eyes

(your point of view)

After dressing in warm clothes, Gale and I leave my house for our date with our fingers intertwined.

I shiver in the wintry air, it's colder than I thought it was.

"Here." Says Gale, wrapping his scarf around my neck.

"Won't you get cold?" I ask him with a smile, thankful for the extra warmth.

He smiles back. "You're all the warmth I need." He then wraps his arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head softly.

I blush with a stupid smile on my face. Gale is the sweetest person ever, but you'd never know unless you got to know him.

We go to for a small walk, just around town.

We go to the Seam, I've only ever been down the road Gale lives on, so it's a new place for me.

He brings me to a place called the Hob, the black market of district twelve. I definitely have not been here.

People bustle around in the large building, shouting about what they're selling.

And the smell is amazing, like a hundred amazing meals being cooked at once.

I smile. "I've never been here before." I watch as life here unfolds around me, bigger than I could have even imagined.

I'm so sheltered at my home in town, it's nice to finally see the other side of things, and frankly this side is more beautiful.

"Thought I'd show you something new, town girl." Gale gives me a smirk. "Welcome to my side of the district." He spreads his arms wide, almost hitting a man walking by.

I giggle at his clumsy move.

"I ment to do that." He blushes, hooking his arm with mine and leading me through the past all of the vendors, like a proper gentleman.

We stop infront of one of the tables, it's an ancient table I'm sure has seen better days. It creaks under the weight of a giant pot filled with a simmering soup. It smells delicious.

The woman behind it is even more ancient, but she wears the kindest smile I've ever seen.

"Afternoon Gale, who's this lovely lady you have with you today?" She addresses him.

"This is (y/n) Undersee, she's from town." He says, stepping forward.

"The mayor's daughter, yes? It's nice to meet you dear, you can call me Greasy Sae." She takes my hand in hers, a gesture a grandmother would use.

I smile warmly at her. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Can I get you two both a bowl of soup?" She asks, turning back to Gale.

"Yes, please." He says.

And so, Greasy Sae serves out two bowls of the steaming, savoury smelling soup.

"It's on me today kids, you help me out so much Gale." She says when Gale trys to pay her.

We thank her again before finding a spot to drink our soup.

"Katniss and I trade with her a lot." Gale says. "We bring her the meat for most of her soups, she can make just about any ingredient taste good."

I sip my soup, which tastes just as good as it smells. "So, what your saying is, I probably don't want to know what's in here."

He laughs lightly. "Probably not."

After we're finished, and return our bowls to Greasy Sae, we continue our walk around the Hob.

We stop at a few more vendors, looking at all of the items for sale.

I buy a bag of candy from one, I have a bit of a sweet tooth.

After we're done in the Hob, which I'm surprised to see even some of the peacekeepers in. Gale tells me that he trades with them all of the time, apperently the ones here in twelve aren't too leanint.

We continue our walk through the cold to town, the sun is now setting turning the snowy landscape a beautiful glittering orange.

"Let's go to the bakery." I say, pulling Gale along with me. I haven't seen Peeta in a little, I wonder if he's in today.

We enter the small shop, the bell at the door tinkles lightly.

The smell is as amazing as usual, fresh breads and other baked goods waft a wonderful aroma.

Peeta is the only one shop at the moment, he switches out trays of bread, putting them on a cooling rack, he doesn't even look over at the noise of the door's bell.

He's taking the whole 'Katniss was only pretending to love him on screen so they could get more sponsors and both live' thing pretty hard, I don't blame him.

I know he also has nightmares about the things he witnessed in the arena, you can tell by the dark purple bags under his eyes that he doesn't get a lot of sleep.

"Hey, Peet." I say gently, using the nickname I gave him when we were young.

He turns, offering me a small smile. "Hey (n/n), what can I get for you?"

As Peeta wrapped the items I picked out in a box, Gale stood awkwardly by the door as I conversed with him.

"How are you doing?" I ask him.

He looks up from the box, sliding it over the counter for me. "I'm doing alright, it could be better."

I rest my hand on his. "You know where to find me if you need to talk."

"I know, thank you (y/n)." He smiles at me greatfully.

"All ready for the victory tour tomorrow?" I ask him, picking up my box of baked goods.

Peeta lets out a small laugh. "Yeah, right."

And that's when a certain someone chooses to come down the steps from the apartment above the bakery.

Noah grins widely when he sees me. "Hey (n/n), didn't know you'd be here."

He stands in a simple blue shirt, his blond hair falls in a messy but kempt mop on his head. The shirt enhances the colour of his eyes, making them pop in the light. His deep blue eyes that closely resemble the ocean waves.

I offer a smile back. "Just picking up some stuff." I hold the box up. "And to wish Peeta good luck."

Noah ruffles Peeta's already messy blond haired, a very brotherly gesture. "Not that he needs it, you got this little bro."

I smile at the sweet moment, I wish I had a sibling.

But seeing Noah again makes me completely flustered, I have no feelings toward him anymore, at least I don't think so, but he still never fails to make me blush.

I jump slightly as Gale wraps his arm around my waist. "Ready to go?" He asks softly.

I nod. I send Peeta and Noah one last smile, which they both return. Noah's eyes meet mine once more. Then Gale and I make our way back to my house through the fresh piles of fluffy snow.

But those eyes, those ocean eyes are still burned into my head.

An I can't seem to shake them.

Those damn ocean eyes.

»»---------------------►


	18. Tell Me You Love Me

(your point of view)

Gale and I sit on the couch in my room, the flames in the hearth flicker brightly, casting large shadows on the walls.

We had been laughing and giggling moments before, eating the baked goods and candies I bought today, but now we just sit wrapped in each other's arms.

Gale's steady heart beat lulls me into a rare calm, he's my anchor in this storm of a world.

I stare up at his grey eyes, they resemble the burning embers of a fire in the flickering light. He looks down into my own (e/c) eyes, running his fingers through my hair.

We just lie there, enjoying each other's warmth. Gale's eyes hold so much adoration, I wish I could just tell him the truth.

"I love you, (y/n)." He says, almost randomly but at just the right time.

This is when I should say it, I should say it right now.

I love you too, Gale.

But the words don't come out.

Instead I press my lips to his, and we share a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much." He whispers as we pull apart.

Again, I can't find words, so I just kiss him again. This kiss is longer, deeper, more desperate. Butterflies erupt in my stomach once again.

He makes me feel so many feelings at once.

His lips trail from my mouth to my jaw, to my neck, to my collar bone. His hands run from my shoulders to down my waist to my hips, pulling me on top of him.

Our mouths meet again as I straddle his waist, somehow now even more desperate.

"I love you." Gale mutters in between breaths and kisses, his warm hands touch my bare stomach under my top making me shiver.

"I love you." His lips meet my throat.

"Gale." I sigh, as his lips move feverishly over my skin, sending waves of pleasure.

We end up stumbling across my room locked together, breaking our lips apart only to take of our clothes hastily.

I trip over something in the dark, Gale simply scoops me up in his strong arms and places me gently on the bed.

Now in my bed, devoid of any clothes, our bodies meet in act of pure ecstasy and bliss as Gale mutters sweet nothings in my ear.

Gale has such a passionate personality, he's like a raging fire.

Everything he does is done in his own passionate way, it makes him an even more passionate lover.

At his touch, his smooth lips, his warm skin, his sent even, I know I live this man.

His touch alone leaves me weak in the knees.

I am completely and utterly in love with Gale Hawthorne, but the words to say this fail me.

But actions speak louder than words, right?

»»---------------------►

I wake up to soft sunlight filtering in through my bedroom windows.

I'm sprawled across Gale's broad chest, his one arm lies on my back, the other strokes the hair out of my face.

That's when I notice he's awake.

He watches me with a small smile, as he breathes his chest rises and falls beneath me in a steady rhythm.

Our legs are intertwined, tangled in my silk sheets.

The events from last night all come back, and a smile appears on my own lips.

"Good morning, love." Gale says. I'm sure I look terrible right now, my hair is knotted, there are dark bags under my eyes, but Gale still looks at me as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world.

Scratch that, he looks at me as if I am his world.

He adores me so much, and I can't even tell him that I adore him even more back.

I am a coward.

I don't even know what I'm afraid of.

Losing him maybe. Maybe seeing him being tortured by the Capitol for something I did. Or maybe, maybe scared to love someone and have them break my heart.

He watches me a moment longer, then shifts so he's sitting up. I sit up as well, moving my arms to cover my bare chest.

Gale grabs my arms gently. "Hey, there no need to hide around me. You're gorgeous, (y/n)."

His validation is all I need, and I lower my arms to rest in my lap, my bottom half still covered by the silky sheets.

"You're so smart, and gorgeous, and amazing, I can't belive I get to call you mine." Gale grins. "Me, a common boy from the Seam, has managed to woo over the hear of the town's nightingale."

"Nightingale? The the songbird?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Usually Gale isn't this, poetic.

Gale blushes. "Your voice is beautiful too. You're like an angel."

I press my lips to his, a sweet tender kiss.

"I love you so much, (y/n)." He whispers as we pull away, as if it's a secret only I can know.

I press my lips to his again, my fingers tangle themselves in his thick chocolate locks.

He pushes me away a little after a few moments of kissing me back. "I said I love you, (y/n)."

"Gale." I mutter, leaning in to press my lips to his once more.

He's an catching on, he knows now.

He pushes me away again, but before he can say anything, a knock is heard at the door.

"Miss!" The voice of our maid, Maria, calls. "Miss would you like your breakfast in your room this morning?"

"Shit." I curse under my breath. "You have to hide." I tell Gale.

He gives me a hurt look as I help conceal him under my bed, after I help him scoop all of his clothes up from the floor.

"Miss!" Maria calls again.

"Just a moment, Maria!" I call back panicking, I throw on a silk robe, and hurry to the door, hoping to whatever god there is that Gale is not caught.

If my parents found out Gale was in my room, and naked nonetheless, they would have my head.

"Good morning Maria." I greet her kindly, she's been around all that I can remember and she's truly wonderful.

Maria is beautiful middle aged woman with long ebony hair that is beginning to grey at the roots, and kind chocolate eyes.

"Would you like to take your breakfast in here this morning Miss?" She asks again, with a kind smile.

"Yes, thank you." I smile back.

"I'll draw you bath while you're waiting, yes?" She asks.

"Yes, please." I thank her with another smile. Then she goes into my bathroom to prepare a bath for me, her smile still warm and bright.

As she enters my bathroom, I rush over to my bed where Gale is already climbing out from under.

"I have to get you out of here." I whisper, dragging him to my bedroom door.

Before I open the door, Gale grabs my forearms gently. "I love you." He says, the hurt look still on his face.

He looks like he's in so much pain, I need to tell him now before I hurt him more, but the words won't come out.

"Tell me you love me." He begs, clutching me hands. "Just three simple words, please."

I open my mouth, close it. I take a deep breath, open it again, and close it. "Gale." I mutter.

"That's what I thought." He lets go of me, and the warm feeling I felt before instantly vanishes.

"See you around, (y/n)." He whispers with one last pained look, and then he disappears.

I should run after him, I should call him back, tell him I'm absolutely head over heels in love with him, that he's my world, that I absolutely adore him.

But I'm frozen, frozen in place. I can't move, I can't breathe.

God, I screwed up big time.

"Miss, are you alright?" Maria asks, finally coming out of the bathroom.

I'm about to yes, it's no big deal, but instead I collapse leaning on the door. Tears stream down my face, I'm shaking, sobbing. Maria crouches down with me and pulls me into a hug.

I cry into her shoulder. Maria has always been an important motherly figure in my life, I'm happy she's here to hold me.

She rubs circles into my back. "It's alright dear. Everything will be all right."

I shake my head. "No Maria, it won't be alright. I hurt him."

But maybe it's for the better, if we're not together anymore, Snow can't hurt him to get to me.

But I still love him, and Snow knows that.

»»---------------------►


	19. Complicated Feelings

(your point of view)

It has been a week since the incident happened with Gale, and it still hurts every time I think about it.

My parents got home from their meeting, wondering why I wasn't with Gale. I burst into tears instantly, my mom knew right away and didn't ask any more questions.

I spent most of my time with Delly the rest of the week, she assured me everyday that Gale would forgive me if I just admitted the truth. But I still couldn't form the words, besides, I don't think Gale would even want to talk to me.

I see him often throughout town, most of the time he's covered in cole dust, filthy, just back from the mines. We make eye contact, my eyes prick with tears, he shakes his head as if telling me 'don't cry, you aren't the one who should be crying.'

He's right, I shouldn't be. I was the one who broke his heart, if anyone should be crying in pain it should be Gale.

Even if I tell him I love him now, I don't think it would heal his aching heart. It may come off as pity more then anything.

We still help the Everdeens together, while Katniss is gone on her victory tour for the week.

They live in their own fancy victor's house down in Victors' Village, but we still help them out with cooking, and I play with Prim.

We don't talk to each other while there though, unless absolutely required, and we absolutely do not make eye contact in such close quarters.

Mrs. Everdeen has noticed, I even think little Prim has, though now she's not so little.

I see Hazelle every so often too, usually when I'm walking home from school or going to the Everdeens.

She asks me how I'm doing, as if I haven't broken her son's heart. She hugs me, asks me to say hello to my mother for her, then continues on with her day, a smile gracing her face the entire time. The way she does it, she must be a very good actress or actually serious in not wishing me any ill will.

Besides from Delly, I don't have many other friends now that both Peeta and Katniss are gone for the week. Well I have Delly and Noah, who I have been spending an increasing amount of time with since the incident with Gale.

I know, why in the world would I hang out with my ex!? But Noah and I never parted on bad terms, and we were friends long before we dated, we are just getting to know each other again.

»»---------------------►

I'm at the bakery with Noah, today is the day Katniss and Peeta come back from their victory tour, and Noah thought it'd be nice to make them welcome home cookies. I'm not much of a baker, but I help him put the icing on them.

Tensions are rising in Panem, riots have broken out in quite a few districts, all from rebel causes fighting for a better future. The Captol is able subdue them each time though, unfortunately they are stronger.

A lot of lives were lost to Capitol guns, and I can't help wondering if I am really the reason behind this. I'm the flint stone after all, the flint stone who struck the spark, the spark that is Katniss, the spark that has now started a fire across all of Panem. I am the mother of this simmering rebellion, just waiting to explode. I became the mother to it the moment I placed those three fingers on my lips at the reaping and held them high in the air, the moment I gave Katniss my Aunt's mockingjay pin, the moment I told her to fight for what's right.

And quite frankly, I'm glad I did. It's about time we start fighting for what's right.

But I still can't get over the noise of the bullets ripping through the people of district eight last night, I saw it in a video in my father's office, a live streamed video he had no idea I watched.

The Capitol is keeping it totally under wraps, I know they are scared of more people following suit, but that's exactly what we need to succeed. More people.

"You look deep in thought, what's on your mind nightingale?" Noah asks, taking another tray out of the oven.

Nightingale, the songbird, a nickname I've had since childhood. That's why I was a little shocked when Gale called me it the other night. You think they'd use mockingbird or mockingjay even, but no, they use nightingale. Besides, Katniss is our mockingjay.

"A lot of things." I sigh, putting the cookie I was icing down.

"Well don't worry too much." Noah wipes his hands off on a towel, then leans against the counter beside me. "Pretty boy Hawthorne will forgive you."

Pretty boy Hawthorne, I almost forgot that's what the guys used to call him. Nearly every girl at our school had a crush on Gale, even some of the guys.

He's tall and handsome, with gorgeous grey eyes. He's mysterious and strong, but smart and kind. It's not hard to tell why everyone liked him.

I was so happy when we started dating, I get to call him mine now, or I was able to call him mine.

Not anymore.

"I broke his heart Noah, he's not going to just forgive me." I sigh again, his blue eyes meet mine.

"Your kind of hard not to forgive, your kind of hard to keep out of someone's life." He gives me a small smile, a lock of his blonde hair falling infront of his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I have no idea what Noah is talking about.

"You broke my heart, I forgave you." The pained look in his eyes reminds me of the other night, it's the exact look Gale wore.

"Noah..." My voice is barely above a whisper.

"(Y/n)..." He says, the pained smile still on his face.

I broke his heart, I had no idea I broke his heart. In my mind, we left eachother on good terms, I guess that feeling wasn't mutual.

We just stare at eachother, his ocean blue eyes seem to peer through my (e/c) ones, right to my soul.

"I have to go." I mutter, looking away, slightly uncomfortable of the feelings we've stirred up.

Noah nods, and without another word, I sprint out the bakery all the way to my house, leaning my head against the door after I shut it behind me.

I close my eyes, suck in a deep breath, let it out, take in another.

Those feelings I felt long ago for Noah had bubbled to the surface, just briefly, but other things bubbled up too.

I really do love Gale, and I feel truly horrible for what I did to him.

But before I can give it another thought, before I can run all the way to Gale's house, kiss him fiercely, tell him how much I really love him, my thoughts are interupted.

"(Y/n), dear." My mother says, her voice unusually timid.

I turn to her, her blue eyes are wide with fear, she clutches her hands infront of her nervously.

"There's someone here to see you, he's waiting for you in your father's office." Her voice is barely audible.

And I know right then and there exactly who's waiting for me in that office.

"Snow." I breathe.

My mom only nods in assent.

»»---------------------►


	20. Love Destroys Us

(your point of view)

I take one last deep breath before turning the handle of my father's office door. I open it slowly, my heart hammering in my chest.

Sitting behind the desk, in my dad's chair, is the president of Panem. His cold eyes watch me with an amused sort of wickedness. "Miss Undersee, pleasant of you to join me."

My voice not even wavering a bit, I respond. "I didn't know I had a choice."

President Snow laughs, it comes of as an evil chuckle. "What a cleaver girl you are, already catching on that you have no power. Please, have a seat." He gestures to the two chairs on the other side of the desk.

Without another word, knowing I really don't have any power right now, I take a seat in the chair on the left.

Snow's cold icy eyes seem to pierce into mine, staring deep into the farthest depths of my soul as he watches me carefully. My heart beats faster, why is he even here?

"Do you know why I'm here, Miss Undersee?" He asks, but by the look on his face I'm not supposed to respond, he is going to for me.

"I'm here because of some concerns regarding you and your actions." He tilts his head a little, those snake like eyes still watching me.

"My actions? Whatever do you mean?" I fold my hands in my lap, playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean." He snaps. "The salute at the reaping. The pin. The interview last year. Every wrong move you make here in twelve. I see it all."

I gulp. "All..." I murmur.

"All." Snow says.

He watches me for a few seconds, Then speaks again. "Your association with the Mockingjay is enough to get you executed on the spot, your part in the creation of her image is enough to get your entire family slaughtered."

My eyes are wide as I watch our president pick up a rose from the vase on the table, he twirls it in his fingers as if he did not just issue a death threat.

"But you see, Miss Undersee, I do not waste lives when there is no need to at the moment." He tells me. "I am not wasteful."

What is he talking about? He wastes lives all the time– The Hunger Games.

"Never fret, you will get your suffering soon enough. I know how to get to you now easily." Snow smiles. "But if you help me, I promise I can forget every act of treason you have formed against Panem."

"Help you? What could I possibly do to help you?" I narrow my eyes, suspicious of his intent.

"I only ask simple things. Stop all association with the victors of district twelve, all association with the so called 'rebellion'." Snow continues to twirl the rose in his hands. "Also, you would complete tasks for me as I see fit, quite a few viewers of last years Hunger Games found you rather desirable."

My stomach flips at the last part. I know what he's insinuating, I heard that quite a few 'desirable' victors after the games get forced into, well prostitution. I'm not a victor, and yet Snow wants me to do it. 

No way in hell.

And stop associating myself with Katniss and Peeta, and even Haymitch. They're my friends, and a slightly annoying protective adult in my life. I care about them, why would I just stop talking to them?

"Your demands are ridiculous." I cross my arms. "No deal."

"Ah, I knew you'd say that." He then types something into the holo-screen on my dad's desk. A video of Katniss and Gale comes on screen, they're talking in the Seam. I recognise the place as the outside of the Hob. The video appears to be live.

"Katniss is back already?" I ask. I thought she was going to be in later, I was going to meet her at the train station.

Snow nods, answering my question, then says something that makes my heart drop to my feet. "You see, as I was saying before, I know exactly how to get to you."

Gale. He's talking about Gale.

"If you touch him, I swear to God I'll-" I begin, but am cut off by a chuckle from the president.

"I'm not going to hurt him, trust me I don't have to hurt him to make you hurt." He chuckles darkly. "If you need proof, ask your mother and your father, well your real father."

"W-what?" I stutter. My real father?

Snow watches the screen in front of us, and as if he knew it was going to happen, Gale and Katniss who were just talking moments before are now kissing.

And even though I broke his heart first, and I totally deserve that pain, tears form in my eyes.

I think about all Katniss and Gale's years of friendship. I always thought they were super close, I always thought there was something between them. It actually made me a tiny bit jealous when I was dating Gale, Just because Katniss always seemed to know him a little bit more.

The two are done kissing now, and Katniss kind of bolts away.

"See Miss Undersee, it's the things we love the most that destroy us." Snows eyes glint coldly, maliciously.

And I almost start sobbing right then and there. I have no chance getting Gale back now.

And what Snow said moments before, about my 'real' father, I'd have to ask my mother.

Snow drops the rose he was playing with in front of me of the desk. "Have a lovely day, Miss Undersee." Then he exits the office, like nothing ever happened.

I pick up the rose, it's image is blurred slightly by my tears. 

I was going to apologise to him, I was going to confess my love to him. Now I have no chance of getting the best thing in my life back, now I'm the one with a broken heart too.

I stand up from the chair I'm in. I crush the flower part of the rose in my hand then toss it into the blazing hearth. I will not meet his demands, I will make sure he goes down if it's the last thing I do.

My mother enters the office too as I watch the rose crumble to ash.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asks, gently.

No, I'm not alright. I will never be alright as long as that snake rules Panem.

"Fine. I'm fine." I wipe away some tears, but more just fall.

I really don't want to talk to my mother about this. 

"I have to go mom, I'll see you later." I say, then I run out of the house down the street to one of the only people I can talk to left. All the way back to the bakery and Noah.

»»---------------------►


	21. Love Is Forever

(your point of view)

I burst through the door of the bakery, the tears now freely flowing.

I totally deserve this pain, I totally deserve these tears. I didn't tell Gale how I really felt, I broke his heart. Gale got tired of waiting for a love that would never happen, and he found a new one.

I broke his heart, and now he broke mine.

I let in a shaky breath as hands grip both of my arms. "(Y/n)? Are you alright? What happened?" Noah asks, his voice laced with concern.

I look up into his ocean blue eyes, his features are blurred by my hot tears. "I've lost him! I've lost him!" I sob, Noah pulls me into his arms.

"Hey, hey." He says, rubbing my back soothingly. "It'll be alright, you're too good for him anyway."

"No!" I furiously wipe my tears away. "He was too good for me, he is too good for me! I'm a coward and a complete and utter idiot!"

"You're not a coward." Noah tells me, his arms still tightly wound around me. "And you're not an idiot either."

"Yes I am. I didn't tell him- I didn't tell him how I feel and now- now he's with Katniss!" I stutter out, sobs still wrack my body.

Noah wears an expression of confusion at this. "But Katniss and Peeta– what? They're engaged now."

"He kissed her, I knew he liked her before we got together, I should have never–" I take a deep breath to calm myself. "I should have never fallen in love with him."

Noah grows even more confused. "No, that's impossible. He was in love with you, I know it."

"Well it seems he's moved on. Besides I broke his heart, he deserves to be with someone who would never do that to him." I say, defeatedly.

"No, nightingale, you don't get it." Noah sakes his head at me, pulling away so he can look me in the eye. "That boy, well that man, he loves you. If you broke his heart in the first place, that's how you know he really loves you."

"Noah, you aren't making any sense." I sniff.

"You don't really understand the concept of love, do you?" He shakes his head at me, then continues without hesitation. "Love is about getting through the tough times, and coming out together better for it. You break each others' hearts a couple of times, but you're able to mend them in the end because you love eachother so much. And yes you cry, you cry a lot but you push through the shitty parts of love and relish in the happy parts and you love the person even more than you did the day you met them everyday."

He pauses, his eyes peer into mine. "You can't break someone's heart, and your own in the process, if you never loved eachother in the beginning."

I soak in his words. Everyone of them is true. "Oh, Noah." I hug him tightly.

He hugs me back, gently, as if in my current state I may break like glass. "That's how I know I loved you, you broke my heart into a million pieces."

I still at his words. I had no idea...

His watery eyes meet my own, and I can't help the feelings that bubble back up on my chest, the feelings I felt when we were dating.

And in an act of unguarded emotions, as he leans in closer I don't pull away, in fact I lean in too. Our lips meet, after a very long time apart, and a firework of feelings erupt in my stomach.

The love I felt for this boy while we were dating comes back, though not as strong as other love I've felt. Along with love is guilt. Even though Gale and I aren't together, and he kissed Katniss, guilt is still the heaviest feeling in my gut.

I love Noah, but not like this. I recall the words my mother said to me last year, about the boy she used to be in love with, and now it all makes sense.

We will always love every person we fall in love with. We may go different ways in life, we may not talk to the other anymore, but love never stops. Love is infante. Whether it's romantic love, or familial love, it's always there. Even when the person is gone, even if you grow apart, love is ever present.

I love Noah, as distantly as my mother loved that boy. I will never stop loving him, even though I know we're both going to end up going different ways in life. Even though I know we may lose touch eventually, I will always love him.

I feel bad about these new relevations, but by the expression on Noah's face as we pull away, he feels the same way.

"I love you." I tell him, wistfully.

"I love you too." He smiles gently. "I'll always love you."

"And I you." I smile as well, Noah pulls me into his arms again. Finally a blanket of understanding falls on both of us.

We will always love eachother, but we will never be together, we don't belong together. Love is still forever.

Noah is the first to pull away, his blonde hair is tousled and his ocean eyes are as bright as always, but for once his attractive image doesn't make my stomach flutter.

"Go." He says gently. "Go to Gale, tell him how you feel, get your love back."

I grin at him. "Noah, you are the best."

"I know." He mirrors my grin. "Now go, before I kick you out of the bakery!"

I laugh at him, but I know he's being serious so I pull away and head for the door.

"I'm sorry, about everything." I say, turning to meet his eyes one last time.

"It's alright." He says, and I know he's being honest. We're good, we'll stay friends and I'm thrilled about it.

"Besides." Noah continues, blushing a little. "I've been talking to Delly lately, I think I'm going to finally ask her out." He gives a little bashful smile.

"I'm so happy for you Noah." Him and Delly will be perfect together I think, hopefully they can make eachother happy.

"I'm happy for you too." He says. "But now you have to go and win back your true love. Go!" Noah shoos me one final time.

We share one more smile before I run out into the frosty air, ready to confess everything to Gale, everything.

I love him, I've always loved him, I was just to scared to tell him.

But my progress is halted by a noise that rips through the square.

A sharp cry of pain belonging to an all too familiar voice.

And once again, the icy trendils of fear squeeze my heart.

Gale is in trouble.

»»---------------------►


	22. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

(your point of view)

Gale's cries of pain echo throughout twelve, each one is another blow to my heart.

I have to get to him.

I have to save him.

I have to protect him from whatever is causing him harm.

So I run towards the source of the noise, on my way I notice how much twelve has change within the time I was in the bakery.

There are peacekeepers, by the dozens, patrolling the streets.

I can tell a couple of buildings are burning, and by the billowing smoke from the west side of twelve, they've set the Hob ablaze.

People cry out in fear, some are struck down by batons. The smart ones hide in their homes, I catch a glimpse of Delly on my way down the street, hurrying into her parents store.

But other than that, twelve, for once,is completely silent, except for Gale's occasional grunts of pain.

I have no idea why the place is suddenly crawling with peacekeepers, or why they are ransacking the district, all I care about is getting to Gale.

And so, my feet carry me through the crowd in the square, to the source of the haunting sounds.

They've erected a post in the middle of the square, and to my utter horror, Gale's half stripped body is tied to it.

In my moment of shock, the new head peacekeeper by the looks of him, strikes Gale again with the whip he is holding.

Gale lets out another cry of pain, that must make ten since I left the bakery.

Seeing him like this sparks all my senses into overdrive. How dare they hurt Gale, my friend, the man I love.

So as the peacekeeper raises the whip to strike him once more, I jump in front of it, I practically trow my body in front of Gale to stop his pain.

The whip comes down towards me instead, it hits my raised forearm with a sickening crack.

"Stop!" I shout, my voice loud and strong, not a waver of fear present.

"Who are you to tell the head peacekeeper what to do?" The peacekeeper sneers.

"Who are you to go around giving people unfair punishments." I snap back.

"He asulted a peacekeeper, the head peacekeeper at that." He growls. "I assure you 40 lashes is hardly a punishment for what he did."

"40 lashes?" I breathe out. That's basically issuing a death warrant.

40 lashes at the hand of this brutal peacekeeper will most likely mean death.

"Move out of the way girl." The peacekeeper signals a couple of his men to approach me. "Before you get some too."

The two peacekeepers start pulling me away, I struggle in their hold. I will not let Gale get hurt anymore, be that emotional or physical pain.

I will never let anyone hurt the boy, the man I love again.

"No! Stop! I'll take the rest of his punishment." Even if it kills me.

"No..." Gale groans, trying to sit up best he can. "(Y/n)... No..."

But the other peacekeepers have already removed Gale from the post at the nod of their head peacekeeper. The two others, still holding me, drag me to it instead.

They tear my shirt off, rather unceremoniously leaving me in just my bra infront of the entirety of twelve who is watching, and by the looks of the cameras, the entirety of Panem too.

But I'm not scared, not even the slightest bit. I'm replacing the one I love, I'm taking his pain for him, I couldn't be more content with my decision.

My wrists are shackled to the post, and I kneel without a fuss. I can hear Gale struggling in the arms of his captors behind me, but I don't dare glance back. I can hear the peacekeeper's footsteps drawing nearer, but I don't dare feel fear.

And finally, the whip comes down on my exposed back and I bite back a scream.

This is the worst pain I've felt in my life, and Gale had to suffer through about 10 lashes already–

The whip strikes again, I bite my cheek to suppress another scream.

It feels like fire on my back, but I'm alright as long as Gale is–

Another lash.

–as long as Gale is alright.

Another.

And another.

I begin to lose count, eventually the excruciating burning pain becomes to much, my vision swims and I grip my hands into fists. Only my thoughts are keeping me going.

It'll be over soon.

Whip.

As long as Gale is alright.

Whip.

Hopefully actions speak louder than words.

Whip.

I really do love him, I would so anything to protect him.

Whip.

If I don't get to tell him I love him, hopefully this at least proves it.

Whip.

And as the edges of my vision turn black, and Gale's fitful cries become only a distant murmur, the lashes suddenly stop as another voice joins the mix.

Katniss stands infront of the peacekeeper now, the previous lash had grazed her face.

She converses with him, her attempts of subduing him even more futile then my own. This is until Haymitch, looking more alert and sober than I've ever seen him, steps in front. He wears the most worried expression I've ever seen on his face, I vaguely wonder what that's about.

I can't really hear what they are saying through the throbbing and ringing in my ears, but whatever it was it worked.

The bindings on my hands are released, and I fall into a heap on to the dust covered ground.

Gale finally breaks free from the peacekeepers holding him, and with stumbling steps, and several winces of pain from his own injuries, he rushes to my side.

"(Y/n), come on, stay with me." He begs. "Stay with me." The desperation is thick in his voice.

But my eyes flutter as they try to stay open, and my body screams in pain. All of it was worth is though, as long as Gale didn't get the brunt of the punishment like I did.

As long as Gale is alright, dying seems like the better option at the moment. Dying is alright, as long as Gale can live without anymore pain.

And so, with a wistful smile and one last look at those gorgeous, now watery, grey eyes I love so much, I close my own and let the pull of the darkness consume me.

»»---------------------►

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on wattpad under _-_nefelibata_-_, but because of recent evets i have decided to post it on here as well. it may take me a bit to move all the chapters over, but the story itself is almost complete. i hope you enjoy and check out some of my other works!


End file.
